The Thorns Of Rose
by Secret-Spyro-x
Summary: Eclipse. Rosalie Lillian Hale had it all going for her. She was engaged to a handsome, wealthy man, ready to start her life with him and have a family. But Rosalie was robbed of it all. Her handsome Prince turned out to be the devil in disguise.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All characters and Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I imagine she's on nearly everybody's Christmas Card list._

_Bonjour there! I decided to write a fan-fic on the night before Rosalie's transformation. _

_So this fic is a short story and I hope you get to see exactly what it is that Rosalie lost and why she's so bigheaded. Got all the background from Eclipse and Twilight Lexicon- legends! _

_Anywho, its not going to be that long. Hopefully no longer then three chapters, the last one from Carlisle's POV as he finds his second child. _

_Let me know if there are any spelling mistakes and such. (:  
_

* * *

**The Thorns of Rose**

"_Would you like to hear my story, Bella? It doesn't have a happy ending—but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we'd all be under our gravestones now."_

—Eclipse, Stephenie Meyer—Page 156

I was primped and brushed by our maids for the majority of the afternoon. I sat in front of the tall mirror as Ethel twisted my hair into an elegant French-bun with a focused face. She had to get my hair right: Mother was standing right behind, eyeing her work critically. We'd changed my golden hair into many different styles at Mother's demands. I had to look absolutely perfect. Mary, our older grey-haired maid, was tightening the waist on the brand new dress I was to wear tonight. Mother was insistent on perfection.

"There!" Mother sighed with satisfaction. "That's perfect, Ethel!" She began tilting up my face and making me look this way and that.

Ethel and I exchanged a tired smile. Her own dark hair was wrapped in a bun but strands of hair were beginning to come loose after the long hours of trying to please my Mother.

"You look wonderful, Rosalie." Mother said affectionately, kissing my cheek. "Right, Mary, are you done yet?"

Mary tied up the last thread and cut the needle off from it. She put it aside and brought over the ball-gown for Mother to inspect.

"Looks good enough," Mother murmured to herself. "Let's put this on, Rosalie."

"Ok," I got off the stool and took off my simple dress and stretched my arms up whilst Mother and Ethel carefully slipped on the royal blue dress. It was tight around the waist, complimenting my statuesque body in the right places. The silky fabric flowed down to my ankles, the rich colour bringing out my violet eyes and making my snowy skin glow. The dress had no sleeves, just frills off the shoulder and a square neck that just escaped showing my cleavage. Silver necklaces, bracelets, dangly earrings and sparkly rings were put on me and my feet were slipped into silver shoes with small heels.

When the finishing touches were added, I looked at my reflection. The others stood around me, admiring looks on their faces. I smiled at my reflection, twirling this way and that. I couldn't look any better. My face was rosy, my eyes alluring, and my smile breathtaking. I looked beautiful, as per usual.

"Thank you," I said to Mother, kissing her cheek. Ethel and Mary hugged me carefully and then left the room for a well earned break.

"What time is Royce coming?" I asked as Mother fussed over me.

Just then, Ethel came back into the room, her face flushed with excitement. "Mr. King is here!" She announced breathlessly.

My stomach was assaulted by butterflies.

"Oh!" Mother gasped. "Tell him we shall be down in a few minutes."

"Yes Ma'am," Ethel said, hurrying out the room again.

"Mother, can you stop now?" I said pointedly, pushing her hands away as she tried to find a flaw with my outfit.

"All right, all right," She straightened up and scrutinized me some more.

I sighed and regarded my reflection. Mother cared more about my looks then I did. Still, I liked the attention.

Mother began fiddling with my hair again. I sighed pointedly and my eyes flitted over my polished bedroom, adorned with roses of pink and red and violets. My room was a sea of flowers, gifts from my fiancé Royce.

"Ok, let's go down." Mother finally said, her hand linking through my elbow.

"At last," I said theatrically with a smile. Mother steered us out of my large bedroom. The soft fabric felt nice against my skin as I moved. My fingers began drumming anxiously against my thigh when I heard Royce's voice floating up the staircase along with my Father's.

"We're coming!" Mother called out, unable to keep excitement out of her voice.

The talking ceased and as I descended the stairs gracefully, two figures loomed into view. I first saw my Father, who saw me and looked satisfied with my appearance, a smile upon his face.

Then Royce came into view.

He stepped out of the parlour; my handsome prince. His light-blonde hair was combed artfully, his clothes boasting of his wealth.

My heart began drumming louder as Mother left me at the last step to join Father. I stood there, watching Royce's pale blue eyes gazing at me.

A slow smile spread on his face and he stepped towards me, his palms extended. "Darling Rosalie, you look _stunning_." He said with awe.

I took his hands and smiled. "Thank you."

He kissed my cheeks, whispering, "Truly beautiful."

My heartbeat accelerated and I looked down, trying to hide my blush. I was used to compliments, they were so frequent for me, but I loved it when Royce complimented me most. His words carried a lot of weight on me.

After chit-chatting with my parents, Royce and I left my home. His Chauffer stepped out of his shiny black car, a Crossley Torquay Saloon—it was a great model, released the year previously— and opened the door for us. Royce took my hand as I slipped in, careful of the dress.

He got in when I was seated and smiled at me. "How are you feeling about tonight?" He asked as the Chauffer started the car.

"Fine," I said honestly. I'd been to a few parties with Royce before. "How is business?"

"It's fine,"

The rest of the journey consisted of small talk. I had my hand in the space between us, my fingers drumming absently. I wished Royce would hold it but he didn't catch on my hint. He rarely ever did.

After a long time of silent driving, we pulled up to a grand Manor, standing solitary with acres of lawn around it. Dusk was approaching, the skies a deep purple, the grounds dark. Many other cars were there; filled with more people, their voices a buzzing hum in the cold, spring air. The Chauffer pulled up to the front entrance and our door was opened. Royce held out his hand to me and helped me out of the car. I drew my silky shawl tighter around me as the cold air blew onto my skin.

"Shall we?" Royce held out his arm to me.

I took it with a smile and we walked down towards the large door.

"Are you cold?" He asked, noticing me shivering slightly.

"Just a little," I admitted hesitantly.

He smiled and drew me closer to his side. His head swivelled this way and that as he searched for people he knew. Royce was a very connected, popular man. The butler greeted us welcomingly, familiar with Royce. No sooner had we taken three steps into the vast hallway, Royce's name was being called out.

"That's Jeffrey Williams and his wife, the ones who invited me," he murmured to me as he walked towards the middle-aged couple. They were dressed very exceptionally but the woman looked mediocre compared to me.

"Royce, good to see you," The dark-haired Jeffrey and Royce shook hands firmly.

"Same to you," Royce replied. "Helen, looking lovely as ever," Royce complimented William's wife, kissing her hand.

"Thank you," she said warmly, fluttering her eye lashes. My eyes scanned over her pale-pink dress that was ruffled out by the knees. It was a good dress but she had too many wrinkles, I thought.

"And this must be your fiancé we've heard so much about!" Jeffrey said, looking at me with surprise.

"Yes, this is my darling fiancée, Rosalie Hale." Royce introduced me proudly.

I extended my hand as Jeffrey extended his, kissing my hand eagerly. Helen and I kissed cheeks and I thought she eyed me enviously.

We mingled with them for a while and then moved away and Royce introduced me to nearly the whole house, over and over. It made me happy to see him proud to show me off. I liked seeing the ladies stare at me, green with envy. Though there were many pretty girls in pretty dresses, some perhaps costing more than mine, I was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl there. I had class and elegancy; I carried myself with confidence which excelled with every compliment.

Overall, it was a great night. Music sang loudly in the air and I danced with Royce and a few other men whose admiring gazes were poorly disguised with lust but I was used to it. I knew when to pull away.

The dazzling lights of the party intensified as I had a second glass of champagne. Royce himself only had one glass, sipping now and then as I stood beside him.

"Do you want another drink?" I asked as we walked away from the couple he'd been talking to.

"No, I haven't much tolerance for wine." He said, swivelling his glass with boredom.

"Oh, right."

"Now, Miss Hale, shall we show these people how to dance, again?" Royce asked, taking our glasses and putting them on the platter a white-clad waiter was walking by with. Royce held out his hand.

I took it eagerly and he pulled me close quickly, his other hand snaking around my waist. We danced to two soft songs, occasionally greeting some of the guests as we twirled by them. I knew a few faces and tried to hide my smirks as they were introduced to Royce King the Second, _my_ fiancé. We were being eyed by nearly the whole crowd. We were the talk of the town.

I'd gone into the bathroom earlier, to freshen up. I'd just finished fixing my hair when two girls came in.

"Did you _see_ Rosalie? Did you _see_ who she was dancing with?" A young woman, about my age, exclaimed in an envious voice.

"Of _all_ the luck: Royce King!" Her companion moaned. "As if her being the most beautiful girl in town wasn't enough, she only went and got engaged to possibly the wealthiest man in Rochester!"

"Some people have it all." The first girl said bitterly.

When they came around the corner and saw me, their faces flushed. They exchanged quick glances, wondering whether or not I heard. I decided to pretend I hadn't and left the bathroom, having fixed my hair. Perhaps I'd send them invites to the wedding. Then they would _see_ just how lucky I was.

The night ended on a good note. Royce took me home and I got to lean against his shoulder whilst his Chauffer drove us back to my house. His arm was around me but it felt… so loose, so careless. Perhaps I'd read too many romantic novels but I wanted him to stop the car at a secret hillside where he'd have candles lit and a blanket spread. We'd watch the stars and talk about what we would do together when we were married, what we would name our children, all the while sitting close, entwined.

But he wasn't that kind of a guy. Perhaps it was simply because we weren't married yet. Maybe when we were wedded he would be closer with me. I mean, he gave me gifts: the flowers he'd given me day after day made my insides melt but sometimes I'd wish he would just _say_ words as beautiful as the roses and violets. True, we'd only been engaged three months but perhaps I was just being too expectant. I was beautiful and engaged to a lovely man. My parents approved of him heartily—the whole town approved of him—and his family approved of me. It was more then I could ever have asked for.

I was almost falling asleep when Royce told me we were at my home.

I sat up and blinked rapidly, my eyes out of focus. I felt Royce leave the car and he reached in for me, taking my hands in his. With his aid, I got out of the car, trying to wake up. He pulled his coat off and wrapped it around me. I smiled meekly at him and he returned my smile, leading me up my porch, his hand around my waist.

"Would you like to come in, have a drink?" I offered as we stopped outside my front door.

"Maybe not tonight, dear," He replied. "I'm quite tired myself." He chuckled.

I smiled and looked down at his shoes.

A finger titled my chin up. I eventually looked Royce in the eye. He had half a smile on his lip. "Thank you, for coming tonight, Rosalie. It was a pleasure to have you by my side."

"Thank you for taking me." I said, blushing. "It was lovely spending the evening with you."

He smiled back and his hand trailed down my arm till our fingers were twined. He looked up at me with a sneaky smile and lifted our hands up. They slipped beneath his coat that I was wearing until they stopped at a breast-pocket. I felt something hard.

"What's that?" I asked, my brows coming together with wonder.

He pulled his hand away, leaving mine there. "Look and see," He grinned.

Slowly, I reached inside the pocket and felt a satin-box of some sort.

"Go on," he encouraged.

I pulled the box out and held it in my fingers: it was about the size of my hands put together. Royce's long fingers clipped open the box to reveal a silver hair comb, encrusted with jewels, patterned with roses.

I gasped. "Royce, it's…" My voice trailed off.

Royce chuckled: it was a deep sound. "Only the best for my beautiful girl," He picked it out of the cushion and cupped my face with his other hand. They were cold in the spring air but his soft fingers left tingles of heat along my jaw. Royce slid the clip into place, on the top of my bun.

"There," he said, hands sliding down to my shoulders. "Perfect."

"Thank you, Royce." I said sincerely. "You really shouldn't have."

He shrugged. "Nonsense, darling, it's nothing."

True, for his bank balance it probably wasn't.

"Right, you should go inside before you catch a cold." He said.

"Oh, right, yes." I squeezed his hands. "Thank you again, tonight was amazing."

He leaned towards me and hugged me. "It was my pleasure, Rosalie." He kissed my forehead, his face lingering inches from mine. "Soon we won't be saying goodbye at your door anymore. Soon, we'll be walking through mine together."

I couldn't think with him so close.

"How about I pick you up on Friday and we go and choose your ring?" he said softly.

My eyes widened.

He smiled in response. "Night, darling," He drew back and I handed him his coat. He slung it over his arm and sauntered off down the porch.

I watched him longingly as he got into his car. I hoped to wave him off but he wasn't watching as he drove away.

No sooner had his car disappeared around the street, my front door was wrenched open.

"Let me see the comb!" Mother exclaimed ecstatically, pulling me inside.

"Mother," I moaned half-heartedly.

She stood on her tiptoes to see the clip and gasped when she did. "Rosalie, it's beautiful!"

"I know!" I squealed, unable to hide my excitement. "It's so gorgeous!"

"When is he next coming?" Mother demanded, practically bouncing.

"He said he was going to come in three days, and we'd go pick up my engagement ring!"

Mother froze. I counted the seconds until she managed to say something.

"Oh my—that's wonderful! I can't believe it!" She pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh, my beautiful baby, you're going to be so happy! You'll have the best wedding Rochester has _ever_ seen!"

* * *

If only...

Next chapter Rosalie goes to visit her close friend Vera. But she stayed a little too late...

R & R (: x


	2. Chapter 2

**The Thorns Of Rose II**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I felt so excited about Friday. I couldn't wait!

Father was very pleased with me at breakfast. He and Mother grilled me with questions about who had been there. They were happy that they knew some of the people and laughed when I told them about the girls in the bathroom.

"Although, that's nothing new, is it?" Mother said fondly.

I smiled at her and then suddenly, my little brothers ran into the room.

"Look!" Jonathan yelled, running to my side. He was the youngest of all, only ten years old. "My plane's better then Alex's!"

"It isn't!" Alexander protested. He was a year older.

Both of them shoved their paper planes in my face. "Who's is better, Rosalie?"

I pretended to be serious and took both their planes. They stood on my either side, faces sombre and anxious.

"Hmm…" I held the planes up. Truthfully, both were equally fine. A little creased, showing how hard they'd tried, but nonetheless they were good. "Well…"

"Whose is better?" Jonathan whispered fearfully.

I looked at him and then at Alexander. "I think… they're both very good."

"No, but you have to pick one!" Alex insisted.

"But I can't. They're both so good." I pretended to look sad. "I like them both. It's not fair. Why do you boys have to be so good at everything?"

Twin smiles lit their oval, flushed faces.

I smiled and handed back their planes, ruffling their messy, fair hair. "Go on, go make some more. We'll go fly them outside after lunch."

They both yelled with delight and hugged me before they ran out of the room.

"You're so good with them." Mother said with a smile.

"It's not too long before you'll have your own family." Father said.

I smiled and remembered someone with their own family. "Oh, Mother! Can I go to Vera's house? I absolutely _must_ tell her about last night!" Vera was one of my closest friends.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea!"

"Vera, you say?" Father said. "Is that the one who's married to that carpenter?" He said haughtily. He didn't think much of Vera's husband because of his job.

"Yes, that's the one. She only lives a few blocks away."

"Go get ready then!" Mother said excitedly. "And make sure you wear that hair comb!"

I hurried up to my room and searched through my load of clothes, ranging from rich silks to soft cottons. I had so much to choose from but I wanted something that showed off my class and elegancy. Well, I actually just wanted to show off.

I decided to dress in smart, stylish clothes. I slipped on a black, satin skirt that swayed down a few inches above my ankles. I put on a soft jumper, the colour of pearls, making my rosy skin look radiant. I added pearl earrings to match the top and brushed down my golden curls. I poured over my reflection, musing ways to make myself look better. My pink lips were smiling attractively, my soft, violet eyes lit with delight at the sight in the mirror. I fiddled with my hair for a while and then pinned one side back with the heavy hair comb Royce had given me last night.

I admired my reflection a little while longer, enjoying the way my outfit hugged my slender body in all the right places. I added black tights when I saw that it had rained heavily last night and slipped on some high-heeled shoes. I added a fitted cream hat on my hair carefully, keeping in check with the colour theme, and put on a caramel coloured jacket Royce had given me a few weeks ago. I twirled a few times more in the mirror, satisfied, and then took a cream purse from my drawer as I left my room that held large amounts of roses and violets, more gifts from Royce.

I sauntered down into the Parlour where my parents were seated now, discussing something of little interest to me. My two little brothers were sat by the window, hard at work making their planes.

"How do I look?" I asked, twirling for my parents.

"Very lovely, darling," Father said, looking over his newspaper.

Mother got up and came to inspect me. She made me twirl and adjusted my skirt a little higher. "Now you're perfect," she said affectionately, kissing my cheek.

I giggled. "Thank you,"

"Now, you will be back before dark, won't you?" Mother said, adjusting my hat.

"Yes, Mother,"

"And you're wearing the clip?" She asked, her blue eyes narrowing.

"Yes, it's under my hat," I said.

"Oh! Shall we ask Royce to bring you home from Vera's house?" Mother asked eagerly. "I don't think Vera's husband has met Royce. Oh, it will be the perfect chance for them to meet him before the wedding, see just how fine he is!"

I smiled. "Yes, that's a good idea,"

Father called Royce at the Bank. Royce's father, Royce King the first, owned the bank my Father worked at. I guess I was very lucky: the Great Depression was of little worry for our family. Though we were middle-class, my parents had a strong bank balance. Thanks to my engagement with Royce, more doors had been opened for us.

Father spoke briefly on the phone to someone. Royce wasn't at the office today.

"Sorry, love." He said as he hung up.

"That's all right," I smiled half-heartedly. "Right, I'm off. See you all later."

Jonathan and Alexander rushed over to me.

"What about our plane contest?" Alex demanded.

"I've got to go out now but I _promise_ we will do it tomorrow, okay?"

They stared at me unhappily.

I crouched down to their level and cupped their faces in my hands. "This way you can show me the best planes you can make! You can go test them outside and fix them if anything is wrong."

"Ok," Jonny sighed.

"I'll bring you some sweets when I get back, too."

Their faces lit up and they hugged me. I got up, kissed Mother and Father's cheeks, said goodbye to Ethel and Mary who were in the kitchen and headed out the house.

It was colder than last night. I buried my hands in my pocket and walked faster. I went into the market-place first and went into a shop called Foster's. They sold a lot of sweets there and other household groceries. I bought a bag of chocolate sweets for my brothers and a pretty rattle for Vera's son, and paid the man behind the counter. He was fairly young and said "Come again," with a little too much emphasis to be more then polite. But his inept flirting was nothing new to me.

Just as I opened the door to leave, two of the most beautiful people stood on the other side.

"After you," The young bronze-haired male said politely, stepping back to let me pass.

"Oh, uh, thank you." I stuttered, blinking rapidly as I saw his impossible golden eyes.

I stepped down into the cold street and passed the woman with him. She had brown hair, the same pale skin and beautiful honey-gold eyes. She smiled at me, her beautiful face making my heart beat faster.

Before I could ogle, as much as I wanted to, I hurried away in the direction of Vera's house. It was as I was walking away did my mind clear and did I realise who I'd just encountered. It was Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Cullen's wife, with her brother. Awe faded into jealousy as I poured over their breathtaking beauty. I thought her brother was more handsome then his sister. It bothered me just how beautiful they were. If there was anyone more beautiful than me in Rochester, I didn't like to admit it was definitely the Cullen's. I'd seen Dr. Cullen once in hospital, when Jonny had sprained his ankle whilst playing chase with me and Alex a few months ago. Even now I could remember his perfectly sculpted face, his gold hair more rich with colours then I'd seen anywhere.

But I brushed my jealous thoughts aside as I drew closer to Vera's house. A few heads turning in my direction comforted me that I was still beautiful. Besides, the Cullen family were very elusive: they rarely ever mingled with anyone. I'd only seen them from a distance once before, when I was going to Royce's house with my family for the first time, a few months ago. I'd noticed their pale beauty then but I hadn't seen just _how_ amazing they really looked.

I shoved those thoughts aside as I walked down Vera's small lawn. Her house was fairly small too, surrounded by other houses of similar size. Needless to say, her husband was feeling a bit of the Great Depression.

I knocked upon the white door. Though small, Vera's house was painted a peachy colour and had a friendly air to it.

The door opened to reveal my small, brown-haired friend. "Rosalie! What a lovely surprise!"

I smiled and embraced her. "Vera, how are you?"

"All the better for seeing you," she smiled.

I laughed and she invited me inside. I took my hat and coat off and hung it up on the wooden hooks. Another good thing about Vera's house, though it was simple, it was well carved. I hung up the grocery bag too, containing Henry's gift and my brothers' sweets.

"How is Ronald?" I asked after her husband.

"He's well, thank you." She replied happily, leading me into her living room. It was a fairly-sized room with simple furnishings.

"Henry!" I gushed. Henry was Vera and Ronald's son: he was about six months old. Henry was lying on a blanket on the floor, smiling up at me.

Vera laughed as I hurried to his side and picked him up.

"Hello beautiful!" I crooned, kissing his soft, dimpled cheeks. "Goodness, he's grown so much since I last saw him!"

She laughed again: it was a soft, lovely sound. "You were here last week."

"A week is a long time!" I said, kissing the mop of black curls on his head and then his cheeks again. "You get more handsome every time I see you, Henry!"

Vera smiled, "Can I get you something to drink or eat, Rose?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine," I said, rocking Henry gently. His cute little hand reached up to prod my face.

"Well, take a seat then. How have you been?" She asked.

I sat down besides her on her pale green sofa. "I've been fine, how about you?"

"Good. Is that a new gift from Royce I see?" She asked, gesturing to the side of my head.

I'd totally forgotten about the comb at the sight of Henry. He was sucking his thumb now, looking at me with warm brown eyes, the soft colour of Vera's.

"Oh, yes, he gave it to me last night. Speaking of gifts…" I handed Henry over to Vera and went back into her little hallway. I took out the blue rattle in the shape of a dolphin, wrapped and sealed, and went back to the living room. "I saw this in the store and had to buy it for Henry." I handed Vera the toy.

"Rosalie! You shouldn't have!" She protested as I sat back down.

"Why not?" I looked fondly at Henry and took him back into my arms.

"Thank you, Rose. It's wonderful." She kissed my cheek and put the rattle aside. "Now, tell me about last night."

Without further ado, I launched into a step-by-step analysis of last night. I boasted about all the rich people there, the fine wine and music, how Royce had introduced me to everyone as his 'Darling Rosalie'. I lingered over how women had looked at me with envy. At that, Vera had laughed and said, "Well, that's nothing new, is it?"

I laughed too. Vera had a very decent heart. It used to annoy me some when she no longer got jealous of playing with my hair or my numerous pretty dresses. Ever since she got married to Ronald the Carpenter— someone my parents would have kicked out the door if I'd said I wanted to marry him—she's been so _happy._ I was with her during most of the pregnancy and each time I saw her bigger belly, she was just so… cheerful. I was so jealous when she had Henry. She was happily married and I could see how good she and Ronald were as parents. Henry was adored by them and Ronald worked even harder now because of the recession to make ends meat. Even now, though she had such a small fortune compared to mine, she was still so content, so peaceful.

But my envy disappeared when Royce asked for my hand in marriage. Soon, I would be the one in a beautiful house with the sweetest fair-haired children. It was just a matter of time before I had everything I ever wanted: a handsome prince, a beautiful home and children. I couldn't ask for anything else and didn't see why I wouldn't get it.

"So when is the wedding?" Vera asked, breaking me out of my reverie. She was playing with Henry's hands.

"Only a couple of months away," I said proudly, my chin lifting a fraction. "And you will _never_ guess what Royce said last night?"

"What did he say?" She asked interestedly.

"He said we were going to go get the engagement ring on Friday!" I told her happily.

She gasped. "Rosalie, that's wonderful! What kind do you want to get?"

"Possibly a big diamond: it won't be much of a problem for Royce, will it?" I smiled happily, my eyes briefly flitting to the simple gold ring on her wedding finger.

Vera wriggled her fingers, touching her wedding ring. "I was so happy when Ron put this on my finger. Now I understand why brides cried when they say 'I do'."

I looked down at Henry. He was wriggling in my arms now, trying to get out. I gave him to Vera who sat him on her knee, holding his hands as she rocked him playfully.

"He's such a beautiful little boy," I said fondly, my hands brushing through his curls.

"That he is," Vera agreed, setting him against her body now.

"He can sit up by himself?" I gasped as Henry leaned forward without any aid, looking at me with a melting dimple smile.

Vera nodded proudly. "Ronald and I were up with him late last night, playing and so when he decided to show us just how big a boy he is!" The ecstasy was so vibrant in her voice.

I gazed at Henry, watching him try to crawl onto Vera's lap. She picked him up again and stood up. "Come on, Rose. Let's have some lunch."

I followed Vera into her sunny kitchen. I sat down with Henry and played peak-a-boo with him as he sat on the table. I couldn't believe he was sitting up. I imagined how Royce and I would feel when my own child sat up alone. We'd be so happy; perhaps we'd throw a party.

"So, when do I get to meet your Royce?" Vera asked, laying down plates and cutlery.

"Oh, he was meant to come with me today, actually."

"What happened?" She asked, setting a steaming pan of vegetables down.

"He was too busy today," I said matter-of-factly. "What with being managing the bank, he's got a lot on his plate."

"Oh, that's a shame. I would've liked to meet him."

"Perhaps we'll try and come over on Friday. I can show you the ring then and you can meet him!"

"There's an idea!" She said enthusiastically. "See if he isn't too busy and I'll cook something extra special."

"You don't have to do that," I said quickly, imagining Royce's expression when he saw where Vera lived. "You're perfectly welcome to come to my house with Ronald and Henry."

"Oh, um, we'll see," She said with a faint smile.

I got the feeling Vera didn't like my house. She came once after her and Ronald had tied the knot but my Father and Mother had been perhaps a bit too pointed in their opinion of Ronald's work. They haven't been over to my house since.

Just as Vera sat down to eat lunch with me we heard the front door open.

"Vera!" Ronald's voice called out. "Love, are you home?"

"In the kitchen," She called back, a new smile on her face.

The kitchen door opened and Ronald stepped through. He was wearing slightly dirty clothes and smelt of sawdust and sweat.

"Oh, Miss Hale," He stopped when he saw me. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yes, she just popped over." Vera said.

"Forgive me, I'm not exactly dressed to impress." He said, looking down at his clothes.

I smiled. "Nonsense, you look fine." I said honestly. "How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you. How are you?" he asked, proceeding over to the sink to get some water.

"I'm good, thank you."

Ronald drank his water and then came over to the table where Henry was sat next to Vera. "There's my boy!" He said affectionately.

Henry gurgled happily in response, stealing his father's hat to hit him with. We all laughed.

"Tell you what," Ronald said, "I'll take Henry whilst you ladies eat."

"Are you sure?" Vera asked.

"Sure I am. I haven't seen my little man all day," He brushed Vera's hair with his palm before he left the room with Henry.

"He's a good Dad," I said as we ate the tasty food.

Vera smiled dreamily. "I know: he's such a wonderful person." She sighed happily. "Fate has been so kind to me."

I looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, I just…" I trailed off and spooned more food into my mouth. It was mostly vegetables, very well cooked, but as I said, they were clearly feeling the Great Depression.

"Just what, Rosalie?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "I just wonder how you do it."

"Do what?" she asked, brows puckered.

"Take something simple and make it so wonderful." There was no other way to phrase it.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, look at this food. It's not what you'd find on the President's table but its good enough to be on there, and more!"

Vera laughed.

"And your home, Vera—I don't mean to offend you—but though its small, its lovely too. I mean, you make the most of what you have and don't complain at all."

She smiled at me. "Well, we can't have it all, like you Rosalie." It wasn't a snide remark, it was an honest one. "I make the best of what I have and it's enough for me. I never had the luxury that you do but I don't need it, you know? It's enough for me to be happily married with a beautiful husband and son. Our house and money is small but it's enough to keep us going. What more could I want?" Her words carried no weight of jealousy, of sadness or desire. Her words were peaceful and happy.

"I wish I had your mind, sometimes." I said. "You're such a pure soul."

Vera blushed. "Oh, hush now." she mumbled, embarrassed.

I laughed and carried on with my lunch.

"Thank you for stopping by," Vera hugged me at her front door.

"Thank you for having me." I kissed her cheeks and then Henry's, who was playing eagerly with the rattle in Ronald's arms.

"That's a lovely jacket, by the way." Vera said. "Makes your skin look brighter,"

"Thank you," I smiled. "It's another gift from Royce."

She laughed. "That man seems to be buying the whole world for you."

My heart lifted at the thought.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Ronald offered worriedly, looking past me into the dark evening. It was about seven—much later then I'd intended to stay.

"No, I'll be fine. It's a small walk, anyway."

"Why don't you call your Father?" Vera suggested worriedly as she took Henry from Ronald. "It's pretty late."

"I will be fine." I insisted, turning towards the open door. "It's not that long a journey."

It had rained whilst I was with Vera. It was still drizzling now but I should be home within ten minutes or so.

I turned back to Vera, just as Ronald kissed her on the cheek. Ronald's smile was warm as he looked at her with tender eyes and she blushed, gazing back at him with loving eyes. Henry was cradled against her chest and the old jealousy struck up again as I saw Vera exactly as how I wanted to look with Royce, a baby in our arms.

Vera blushed deeper when she saw me looking and Ronald flushed too. They hadn't thought I was looking: they were lost in their own world.

"Good night," I said to them, hurrying out the door.

"Good bye, Rosalie!" She called after me, sounding a little embarrassed.

I headed out their road, my heels clicking loudly on the wet pavement. I tried not to think about just now but my mind drifted back to last night when I was with Royce on my front porch. I put his face next to Ronald's and it bothered me how Royce didn't have the same doting affection on his face. Ronald had kissed Vera with sweet love and care: true happiness. I bit my lip as I tried to remember when Royce had looked at me like that.

When I realised he hadn't, I stopped thinking about it. It was just because Royce and I weren't married yet. He was my prince and when we were married, I would be his queen. I stowed the bag of sweets in my pocket, along with my hands as the wind blew faster and colder air attacked my face. It was too cold and wet for April: the temperature should have been warming up. I'd told Vera about the plans for my wedding. We were going to have it outside, on the most lavish grounds with rich green grass and white marquees, decorated with rosy canopies. There would be a red carpet, leading up the aisle between the golden chairs our many guests would sit on. They would watch me walk up the aisle to Wagner's March on my Father's arm. I was going to wear the most glamorous, expensive dress Rochester had ever seen. Royce would be waiting for me at the front and his face would show much more affection then Ronald did to Vera.

I went into detail about my wedding plans. If the weather didn't lighten up, we may have to move the wedding indoors. I didn't want it to be inside. I wanted it to be outside, where passers-by could stare in shock at such an amazing ceremony. The details became graphic, playing out nicely in my head, which I kept down.

I passed a few homeless people and they called out to me for money but their position could not be helped. Father had told me it was their own fault: they were too lazy to try hard, like he did. Don't worry about them, enjoy your own life. They're nothing to do with you.

I wished I had called my Father to escort me home though, or taken up Ronald's offer. The street lamps had come on. I guess I hadn't realised just how late it was.

I took a shortcut through a long side road. It was empty, with no houses on any sides. The roads were slightly muddy but I just wanted to get home as quickly as possible.

Just as I rounded a corner, a loud ruckus of deep laughter burst into the night air.

I saw a few yards ahead of me, across the road, a group of four or five men. Fear trickled throughout my veins; the pit of my stomach tightened. I realised they were drunk as I got nearer. I wanted to take another route but I couldn't: I was just a few streets away from my house.

I could easily turn back— _stop over reacting!_I chided myself._Just keep on walking, head down. Don't make eye contact._

So I carried on walking, getting closer to the men. They were stupid-drunk, their laughter too loud for the silent, dark streets.

I was on the opposite side of the road from them when my name was called out.

"Rose!"

I turned to the sound of my name and blinked rapidly. It was Royce!

He crossed the road, coming over to me. But I didn't feel relief as he swayed towards me, a bottle of alcohol in his hand. It looked like vodka but I couldn't be sure. He said he didn't like to drink: I quickly grasped that he liked something much stronger.

I just wanted to go home. I didn't like seeing him like this. His friends followed behind him.

"Here's my Rose!" Royce shouted. His words were loud and boastful, oozed in alcohol. "You're late. We're cold; you've kept us waiting so long."

My heart picked up a faster, nervous beat. What did he mean? My lips were too frozen with shock to speak.

Soon I was surrounded by four of his friends. They were very well dressed and I thought I recognised three of them from previous parties. There was one I didn't recognise: he was looking at me with a leer on his tanned face. I stepped back.

"What did I tell you, John," Royce crowed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to his side, much closer then he'd ever done. "Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?"

The man John had dark hair which he ruffled as he stepped closer. "It's hard to tell," he drawled slowly, looking at me with lust-filled eyes. "She's all covered up."

Royce and his friends laughed, the sound distorted by alcohol.

I hoped this was just a brief meeting. I'd say hi and bye and be home. Royce would apologise in the morning for his friends: they were just drunk.

But a small voice in the back of my head wasn't sure I would be home any time soon.

"I h-have to go," I stammered, wriggling out of Royce's arms.

Suddenly, Royce lunged at me and ripped open my jacket. The brass buttons popped off, scattering like stones onto the street.

"Royce!" I gasped, stumbling back.

He laughed, along with his friends. "Show him what you look like, Rose!" He took another swig of his drink and pulled my hat from my hair. The hat caught on the comb and it was yanked out of my hair, pulling out long locks with it.

I cried out in pain, clutching my hair and trying to get away from them. They laughed harder at the sound of my pain.

"Where are you going, Rose?" Royce yelled after me. "Stay and play, honey," Suddenly, his hands were on my shoulders and he towed me back.

"Let me go!" I screamed, tears springing to my eyes. "Royce, let me go!"

"Now, now, sweetheart," John murmured, nearing me. Royce threw me into his arms.

I struggled violently. "What are you doing?" I screamed as his hands caressed my stomach. His fingers went inside the band of my skirt.

"Show us what you got, gorgeous," John whispered, pushing me up against a stone cold wall.

I kicked at him and he let me go. But before I could blink, Royce was in my face, flattening his body against mine.

"Don't be like that," he whispered, lips brushing down my neck.

I shoved against his head. "Stop it, Royce! This isn't right—"

Royce's fist slammed across my cheek. His hand choked my neck. "Don't tell me what to do. You're _mine._"

"Don't do this!" I whispered, trying to pry his fingers off my neck.

"Fuck her, Royce!" John yelled. "She needs to learn her place!"

Royce's pale eyes gleamed.

"No, no, please!" I tried to squirm away as the men converged around me.

Royce smirked and pulled at my jumper. John grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands over my head.

"NO!" I screamed. "PLEASE, STOP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

My sight was obscured by tears and then white cotton as my jumper was yanked roughly over my head.

"Royce, please stop!" I cried. My hands were dropped and I instantly covered my chest with them.

They all stared at me and Royce tore my arms apart, pinning them against the wall. His smile was a dirty leer as his lips pressed against mine. He forced my lips to move but I couldn't— I wouldn't! I struggled violently and he punched me again, hitting my nose. I screamed in pain and felt blood gushing out but he ignored me. His lips crushed down my neck, onto my breasts, his teeth digging onto my bra.

"Go on, Royce," John yelled in encouragement. The other men laughed.

"Please, stop!" I begged, my hands flailing usefully at his head as I tried to push him away.

I felt another set of hands on me, tugging down on my skirt. I kicked and screamed, trying to make them stop but they _wouldn't._

In nothing but my underwear, Royce threw me down on the floor. My body was grazed by the stone floor but I tried to get to my feet, get to my clothes. But John's hands closed around my hair and he pulled me back up, dragging me back into the side road, Royce and his friends following, staring at me with hungry eyes.

I tried so hard to run but John's big hand was too strong. When we were in the dark, empty road, he pulled me up to my full height.

"Go on, Royce," He laughed. "Have her."

He threw me onto the floor and before I could scramble up, Royce was on top of me. His hands wound in my hair as he kissed my mouth roughly. I couldn't do anything with his full weight on me. I was flattened on the dirty road, Royce holding me down as his friends laughed and watched on the side.

"Come on, Royce!" Another of his friends said. "Fuck her already, will you?"

Royce looked at me with dark, hungry eyes and his hands began groping their way down my cold body. His hands rested on my hips and he looked down there.

"Please, don't do this!" I begged him, sobbing. "Let me go home! I won't say a word! Please!"

"Oh, shut up!" He snapped, yanking down on my knickers.

"No, no, no!" I screamed as I felt him discover me, as his hands began intruding my body.

His friends laughed harder at the sounds of my screams. Royce ripped at my underwear until I was stark naked and he began unzipping his trousers. John kicked me in the head whilst Royce knelt over me.

"Please!" I gurgled, struggling in vain.

"Such a pretty girl," Royce crooned, leaning in towards me.

I screamed again as Royce came inside me. He dove hard and my fist pounded against his chest as I begged him to stop. Laughter and sick jokes abused my airs as more hands attacked my body, as more men went into me.

"Stop, please!" I screamed over and over but it was no use. They hit me harder when I screamed too loudly. I could feel blood and other things all over my body as I begged them to stop. Why wouldn't they stop? Why were they doing this to me? What had I done?

How could Royce do this to me?

He was supposed to be my perfect prince but he was the devil in disguise.

I sobbed harder as they continued to fuck me, as they continued to use my body for their own sick pleasure.

I stopped screaming and focused on trying to ignore this. This was a nightmare, a sick nightmare. I'd wake up in the morning, having come home safe from Vera's house because I'd called my Father to come and take me home.

_Why_ didn't I just call my father to take me home?

Eventually, they tired. The laughter picked up again and more kicks rolled my battered body into the mud.

"Bitch looks dead. You're going to have to find a new bride, Royce." Someone said and they erupted into more laughter.

"I'll have to learn some patience first." Royce said and they laughed harder, the sound ringing in my ears as they sloped away.

I couldn't open my eyes: they were swollen shut. I knew I had no chance of survival. I was too far from help. I was going to die.

My body convulsed and I coughed hard. They'd shoved more than just their mouths into mine. At that thought, bile rose up in my throat and I threw up blindly, feeling more than just Vera's lunch spluttering its way out of my ragged body.

When I was done coughing up blood, food and semen, I rolled back over and curled into a ball, sobbing. My eyes hurt more as the tears found it hard to escape. My bruised body throbbed all over, intensified by the cold, bitter wind. I could feel tears trailing down my battered face and blood seeping from my vagina, bite marks around my breasts. I felt so sore everywhere. It hurt too much.

All I'd ever wanted, taken away from me.

Just let me die. It's all I want, to die and forget.

But death was taking too long to come for me. I was still conscious which made the tears fall harder. I wanted to be home, safe in bed, near my family. I wanted this to be a nightmare. But I knew it wasn't.

I just wanted to forget. I just wanted to die.

Please, let me die.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Thorns Of Rose III**

"Good night, Doctor Cullen," Simpered Beatrice, a young Nurse, as I fastened my long coat unnecessarily.

"Good night, Beatrice," I replied, shaking my head with a smile as I left the hospital reception.

I allowed myself a small chuckle as Beatrice's heart rate quietened down when I was out of her sight. It wasn't long before she was calling over Judith, another Nurse, to squeal over how I'd said 'Good night, Beatrice' to her. It amazed me how the women I worked with still hadn't gotten used to my presence.

I sighed and walked home faster, just wishing to see my wife, Esme. It had been a quiet, uneventful day at the hospital, and I wanted nothing more than to go home to my wife and son, Edward— but he was known as my brother-in-law to the public.

I strode quickly down the dark roads, not going fast enough to look suspicious. It was such small things like this that I missed about my human days: the simple speed of human nature—the _simplicity_ of natural life_._

As I walked softly down the roads, a sharp scent wafted into my nose. I froze as the smell of human blood hazed through my brain. But my mouth didn't swell with dangerous venom; my insides didn't wish to find the blood with an urgency that used to be dire. I followed the scent however, my senses leading me into a dark, dirty side road. Who was bleeding so heavily at this dark time of night, I wondered? The blood became more potent but it didn't bother me: I'd mastered my cravings a long time ago.

I was getting closer. I could hear the frail heart beating tiredly. It was so weak.

Then I found the source of the blood.

I froze, a few meters away, in shock at the sight of a pale, slender body, mangled, smothered with blood, and what smelt like vegetables and something else… What was it? My eyes zeroed in on the beaten, naked body, seeing too clearly in the dark. It only took a few milliseconds for me to realise what the white fluid was: semen.

I drew in a sharp breath and hurried to the young woman's side. Her long, golden hair was muddied, strewn across in all directions, traces of vomit on it. Her fragile heart was pumping slowly: it was ready to give up.

I knelt down beside the young woman. Her face was facing me but her eyes were closed. But they opened a sliver, sensing my presence.

"No!" She rasped, struggling to move. "Please, no more! Please!" She broke into sobs, struggling to get up, but her heart was already straining with the effort to beat as she was still.

"No, no, it's ok," I said in a soothing voice. "I won't hurt you, Miss—"

"Please, don't hurt me," she cried, struggling helplessly to move away from me. "No more! Please no more!"

"Miss, I promise I just want to help—"

"I just want to die!" She screamed, giving up trying to squirm away: her attempts had been vain. She slumped in on herself, her heart pumping furiously. Her breathing was quick and shallow: she was in so much pain. My eyes scanned over her naked body: there had been more than one man who had raped her. Bite marks, bruises and cuts were all over her cold body. I looked at her broken face: her eyes were nearly swollen shut, lips bleeding—they had been bitten the most.

I locked my jaw and pulled my briefcase towards me. I opened it up and pulled my coat off; thankful it was so long and thick. I had no use for it in any such weather and so I lifted up the girl gently. She cringed at the contact and whimpered, tears mixed with blood and pus seeping down her bruised cheeks.

"Please don't hurt me," she begged. Her body was convulsing. "Please!"

My silent heart swelled with sadness as I wrapped the girl back in my coat and began taking out bottles of anti-septic liquid. Nobody, _nobody_, deserved to die in such a way. She would not die. I wouldn't let her.

"I won't hurt you." I promised. "I'm going to help you."

"Leave me be," she whispered haggardly, trying to see through her eyes but gave up when she couldn't.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." I said softly. "My name is Doctor Cullen and I never turn my back on someone in need."

"Doctor Cullen?" she repeated a little more clearly with familiarity.

"Yes—" I gasped as I recognised the broken tones of her voice. I stared at her eyes and saw a splinter of blue, so rich and beautiful they could almost be a violet colour. "Rosalie Hale." I whispered.

She groaned. "Go away,"

But I ignored her. Now I knew who she was, it was more reason to save her life! She was such a young girl, still a child! Such a life couldn't be taken! Her family, though arrogant and fixated with materialism, doted on this girl—nearly all of Rochester did!

But as I worked over her, mopping and stitching her battered body up, her heart was still failing.

"I need to take you to the hospital," I said, putting my things back. "I can't treat you out here, you need clothes and—"

"No, don't." She barely whispered. Her ripped lips had turned from bloody blue to stone white. Her heart was stuttering at an irregular rate, heaving with blood. It was going to give up. She wasn't going to make it.

"You want to die?" I said, staring at her bruised face with sorrow.

"There's no point." She rasped. "I'm tired. I just want… to sleep."

Grief prickled along my still veins. I stared at Rosalie's battered face: she'd had everything going for her, from what I'd heard. I'd heard she was vain but her parents spoiled her to no ends. She'd been engaged apparently. The loss of such a person was too horrifying for words.

But I didn't… want her to die. This was different to those others who have died around me in the hospital. Rosalie was such a _young_ _girl._ Her life had barely started, it couldn't end like this.

"I don't want you to die," I whispered, cradling her in my arms.

She didn't resist me: the way her body was so limp, it spoke volumes of what she really felt. She just wanted to die, to stop hurting. But it was such a waste! She couldn't die!

"You'll live," she mumbled, sagging in my arms.

I bit back a chuckle: even half-dead, she had a sense of humour. I wrapped the coat tighter around her, trying to cover her body as much as possible. She was unmarried: she'd lost her virginity in such a horrendous, violating way. I wanted to ask who had done this but why pain her any more.

"I want you to live, too." I said, my hand tucking her dirty hair close around her.

"Why?" she asked, trying to look at me. Her eyes fluttered woozily.

I stared at her torn face. I could still remember seeing her a few months ago in the hospital: her little brother had sprained his ankle. Her body had been unharmed then. She was a very beautiful young lady, too beautiful even. So beautiful and fair… she could even be one of us.

I froze.

Dare I do it?

I stared harder at Rosalie, my strong eyes taking in her features. She had a soft, oval face and her golden hair was like mine: rich with colours—though I could see great locks of hair had been ripped out. But her broken, angelic face was like… the face I would've wanted for _my_ daughter.

It was like staring at a dying Edward in 1918.

Then, Edward's mother had been the one to make my decision. What was my reason now?

I couldn't explain myself. All I could do was act.

I scooped Rosalie up gently, grabbed my bag and we were running. I kept in the shadows as I ran with inhumane speed, making sure we couldn't be seen. Nobody could see us anyway: my speed would be a slight blur of wind. Rosalie gasped as she felt the cold, dark air whipping by us, but she was too drained of energy. Her heart was beginning to slow dangerously.

I ran through to my home, a great oak Manor my wife had restored by the woods. It was far from civilisation, so far from town that… nobody would be able to even hear a scream. There were no sounds of Esme or Edward which made this a little easier—just a little.

I barged in through the front door and hurried with Rosalie up to an empty bedroom. I lay her down gently and stepped back, gripping the sides of my head as I decided whether to go through with this.

Rosalie didn't even question her surroundings: she was slipping away.

What did I do? Could I do it? Should I?

Could I condemn another child to an eternity of blood?

But she couldn't die! Rosalie couldn't die. She was such a beautiful person, in soul. I'd remembered how she'd been gripped with worry at the hospital, demanding and shouting at the nurses and doctors for information and help. She wouldn't settle until her brother was treated. There was so much care in her, so much love.

I couldn't let her die.

She'd been robbed of so much: I could give her something back.

In her face I saw a daughter, and… a lover for Edward. My tortured son had gone through so much. Maybe Rosalie and Edward could help heal each other.

Rosalie wheezed and gripped the sides of the bed. She shuddered violently and then her body was shaking too hard for her overworked heart.

I made my decision.

I flitted to Rosalie's side and cradled her convulsing body in my arms again. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

I drew my lips to her neck. They settled there and I inhaled the sweet, weak smell of her warm blood. Venom swelled in my mouth, thirst raked up my body like fire, burning and hissing, hoping to be quenched.

I inhaled deeply again and my lips parted. I did it.

I bit into her soft, lush neck, my unbreakable sharp teeth cutting into her skin, piercing the vein where the blood was pulsing most. The wet, rich liquid gushed into my mouth and the monster inside my body roared with satisfaction. Venom swelled in my mouth and leaked into her bloodstream. The taste was so sensitizing, so gratifying it was painful. Her warm blood ran down my frozen veins, soothing every itch, ever dry crack that had been denied of such a beautiful source.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rosalie screamed in shock.

I drew back from her neck and gathered her wrists. I cut into them, blood gauzing from her veins into my hungry mouth. I drank from her wriggling wrists: blood and venom flowing silkily between us. Rosalie screamed more, struggling weakly as I grabbed her ankles and bit into them too, sucking deeply. My body seemed to swell with happiness as her human blood gushed into it. My body urged me to keep drinking.

This was where I couldn't take it anymore.

I stopped sucking her sensitizing blood: there should be enough venom in her for the change.

I pulled away from Rosalie, all the way to the back wall. I held my mouth with my hand, ignoring the wash of human blood that was making my body screech for more.

That was when Rosalie began to _really_ scream.

"_What have you done?"_She screeched in stinging tones.

I flinched and stayed back, not out of hunger or fear, but of disgust.

What have I done?

"STOP IT!" Rosalie screamed. Her cry for mercy raked throughout my ears.

I flitted to her side. She was gripping the sides of the bed, her body tensed at all points. "Rosalie, I'm sorry, I—"

"STOP HURTING ME!" She screeched with a sound so high-pitched it made blood curdle.

"Rosalie, I've stopped, I—"

"I'M BURNING!" She thrashed violently on the bed. "PUT ME OUT! I'M BURNING!"

"Rosalie, please, listen to me!" I begged, trying to take hold of her clenched hand.

Her fingers clasped my stone hand. "PLEASE, STOP IT!" She screamed, crying. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME! SOMEBODY _HELP_!"

"Rosalie, please, listen to me you're only burning inside—"

"KILL ME!" She begged in a shriek. "KILL ME NOW!"

"I can't Rosalie." I whispered. My eyes stung. "It's too late."

"GOD, HELP ME!" She pleaded in a pain-staking cry. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M BURNING! PLEASE JUST KILL ME NOW!"

Rosalie's fingers unclenched my hand and she screamed a wordless cry, pulling at her hair. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" She screeched.

I crouched down beside her as she thrashed brutally on the bed. "Rosalie, I'm a Vampire."

Rosalie choked on a scream for a split second. Then she was screaming again.

"I couldn't just let you die." I said urgently. "I'm sorry. The pain will stop in about three days—"

"NO! MAKE IT STOP NOW!" She shrieked. "KILL ME NOW!"

"There's no stopping the change, Rosalie. I'm so sorry!"

Rosalie began crying and shrieking profanities all at once, begging for death. If I were able to cry, I would've been soaked in tears. But I couldn't.

Two pairs of darting footsteps sounded from the woods.

Edward and Esme were coming home.

_I'm so sorry,_ I said for Edward's ears.

Esme and Edward flew in through the back door and sprinted up the stairs. They soared through the hallway and froze to a stop in the room.

"Carlisle," Esme choked, aghast, staring from me to Rosalie's violently thrashing body.

"PLEASE KILL ME!" Rosalie begged in the voice like a banshee.

"Carlisle, how could you?" Edward demanded, horror-struck at Rosalie's screeching and crashing state.

I stared back at them wordlessly.

"What… why?" Esme whispered, blinking rapidly though there was no flaw with her sight.

"I couldn't let her die," I whispered.

"How did it happen?" Edward asked.

"I was coming home from work," I said in a quiet voice. "I smelt her blood and went to find it. She was lying in a side road, away from the houses and in the dark, alone. I couldn't save her: her heart was failing."

"What happened to her?" Esme asked.

Edward went rigid, reading my mind as if I were speaking aloud. "She was gang-raped," he whispered roughly.

Esme gasped, a hand flying to her mouth.

We stood still, us three Vampires, staring into space. I had taken hold of Rosalie's hand again when Edward stormed out of the room, having heard everything that had happened in my head. His footsteps thundered out of the house, in the direction of where I'd found Rosalie.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as Rosalie screamed again, both her hands gripping mine.

"Carlisle, let me put some clothes on her," Esme murmured, darting out of the room.

"Please, _kill me_!" Rosalie begged in a strangled cry. "_Please!"_

"I'm so sorry," I could never apologise enough. "I'm sorry. The pain will be over soon, I promise."

Rosalie didn't seem to hear me. She screamed to no end and all I could do was apologise. Even though I'd already attended to her in the dirty side road, I left the room whilst Esme quickly cleaned her up. When Esme called me back in, Rosalie was clothed her in a long, modest white gown.

"KILL ME, PLEASE!" She screamed over and over. She grabbed Esme's arm as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Why, Carlisle?" Esme whispered, her eyes blinking rapidly again: she was crying inside.

I sighed heavily. "I just had to, Esme. I just had to."

Esme left the room after a few minutes, unable to bear seeing someone in so much pain. My wife was a compassionate soul: I was so lucky to have found her.

"PLEASE," Rosalie begged, gripping onto my stone hands with arched claws. "PLEASE, KILL ME!"

"I'm sorry," I tried to sound soothing. "I promise, the burning will stop: it won't last—"

"_Please, just kill me,"_She pleaded in a broken whisper. Her eyes were pouring with tears of pain. I clamped my jaw and held Rosalie as she cowered, convulsing, into my arms. _"I'm sorry if I did something wrong,"_ She cried, "_I'm sorry! Please, make the pain stop! I just want to die!"_

My silent body seemed to constrict. I remembered changing Edward and Esme, my own painful transformation... I hated she was feeling the furious fire in her body, sheathing every nook and cranny in her weak body. It was painful but part of the transformation. But if only there were some way to stop the pain.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Rosalie screeched, her body rocking with pain, her face clenched with agony.

I rubbed her clammy hands apologetically. "I'm sorry, Rosalie. I couldn't just leave you there to die. I... I wanted to save you." By damning her?

"YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME!" She yelled, her eyes peeling back for an instant to glare at me. "WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME TO DIE?"

"Rosalie, you're hurting now but it will end. I'm sorry you're going through this—"

"SHUT UP!" Rosalie screamed. Her face was changing colours. "PLEASE, JUST KILL ME! PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU—" Her words disappeared into a wordless shriek of pain. She begged and cried hard, pleading for death. I sat and held her hand as she screamed and clawed at me.

The hours dripped by from dark to dawn, Rosalie's agonising cries howling throughout the house. Esme stayed in our room. I could hear the pages of a book turning but I didn't need Edward's gifts to read my wife's mind. She was confused, worried, slightly scared for all of us. This was another person's life I was changing. Who knew what Rosalie would do when she would wake up?

"W-why d-did y-you d-do t-th-this?" Rosalie gasped, another howl ripping into the air.

"Rosalie, I know you're in pain but it will be different when it ends. You're going to be stronger and—"

"I JUST WANT TO DIE!" She screamed, sobbing mercilessly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered raggedly.

Esme soon came back and kept a hand on my shoulder as I sat with Rosalie. She begged for death as the fire that would change her from human to vampire raged throughout her body. Esme left again as Edward's speeding footsteps sounded a few miles away.

They spoke downstairs in the kitchen. I could hear perfectly, as they intended and we communicated in this way.

"They men who raped her, I traced their scents." Edward said in a controlled voice. "They're all passed out, drunk, at a man called Royce King's house."

"All of them?" I murmured.

"Yes, there are five of them who did it altogether. I've got their names." His voice was coated in disgusted. Esme choked a gasp. "I wouldn't mind their lives too," He muttered.

"Edward!" Esme reproached.

I sighed. Edward had hunted exact such minds before, when he'd... decided to take a different path to ours. It had only been two years since Edward had rejoined me and Esme, giving up human blood again.

"We'll deal with them when Rosalie is awake." I murmured.

"I found her clothes too. I wasn't sure whether or not to leave them or bring them." Edward informed us. "There wasn't much left of them: they were practically ripped to shreds." He growled.

"I don't know," I whispered. "Do we wipe her slate clean or let them figure out what really happened to her?"

"We'll have to let her decide." Esme said softly.

"I guess we will." I whispered.

Esme and Edward went into the living room and sat down. Books were opened but it was hard to concentrate with Rosalie's ear-piercing cries ringing in the ear, and our perfect hearing made it all the more louder, more detailed.

"_PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!"_Rosalie screeched, her bloodshot, teary eyes pleading with mine. "JUST KILL ME—" Her voice dissolved into another wordless shriek and I apologised again, and again, and again.

At eight in the morning, I asked whether Esme or Edward could go to the hospital for me.

"Tell them I'm going to be at work for a few days. Just say I've fallen ill," I told Edward who had agreed to go. He stood by the door; avoiding Rosalie's shrieking and thrashing form. Any time I'd tried to leave she held on tighter, begging me to stay, to kill her.

Edward's eyes stayed focused on me, his stance rigid. "What should I say you have?" His voice was tightly controlled.

"Just say I have the flu." I replied.

"Ok," Edward quickly left.

"I'm going to go out." Esme told me, darting into the room a few minutes after Edward had left. "I need to get away from here," she whispered.

"All right, love." Esme leaned down to place a soft, smooth kiss on the edge of my lips. There was a moment where I was lost in a swirl of emotions, wanting nothing more than to be alone with Esme, to hold her in my arms. But Esme pulled away, ran her slender fingers through my hair and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Thorns Of Rose IV**

I'd been sat with Rosalie for over sixteen hours. I never slept. For many hours, neither Edward nor Esme returned. It looked like this was bringing up memories of their own transformations, their lives before the change. But then I was not the mind-reader. It was because it was going through my head too, my old life.

"Rosalie, I'm going to tell you about myself." I said in a calm voice, rubbing her hands with mine. I couldn't stand Rosalie's screaming being the only sounds in the house anymore.

Rosalie just begged me to kill her again.

I took a few deep, unnecessary breaths before I began my tale.

"I was born in 1640s England. My father was an Anglican Pastor. I was meant to follow in his footsteps. He was very focused on ridding the world of evil, creatures like witches and vampires. It was a superstitious time in England, what with the religious changes and such.

"I didn't like how my father just wanted to kill everything and anything evil, especially when it was obvious his findings were innocent humans. Some were petty criminals, but most of the time those that were killed on the hunts were murdered because of pride and reputation. My father was respected in the community: he led the raids that assumedly saved the community.

"When I was old enough, he placed me in charge of the raids. The killings went down on my watch because I knew that most of these people were innocent. But I was well-paced, not arrogant. I planned instead of running in head-first, swords shining."

I sighed with the memory of my night of change. Rosalie's screams had faded into hard sobs. "Due to my careful planning and my thorough investigations, I discovered a coven of vampires, living in the sewers. A large group of us assembled with torches, daggers—anything we could use as weapons. I led them to the vampires but of course, they heard us coming before. We didn't know how extraordinary vampire's senses were."

Rosalie was whimpering now, tears pouring down her blotched, frail face. I closed my eyes and my mind fell back into my last human day.

"The vampires ran from us when we came upon them. But one... he was hungry enough to turn back. He killed two men and attacked me." I shuddered violently and opened my eyes.

Rosalie was crying louder now. _"Please, just kill me! If you understand the pain, just kill me!"_She began screaming again, her hands releasing mine so she could grip her head. "I JUST WANT TO DIE!" Her voice ricocheted around the room.

I sighed heavily and carried on with my story.

"I was left behind by the mob. I would've been burned because I'd been touched by it. But I was burning already. I didn't understand what was going on because I was alone in the dark, wet streets. I didn't know what to do: only that I had to hide. Regardless of who my father was, I knew they wouldn't spare me; I'd been infected."

I stared down at my pale, white hands, clenched together on my lap. There were spots of Rosalie's blood on them: I hadn't had a proper chance to wash since I'd come home.

"I crawled away and hid in a cellar, beneath rotting potatoes: somewhere I wouldn't be found. For what felt like an eternity, a fire burned in me. The pain was maddening; I thought I was in hell. But I knew I had to keep quiet. Maybe it was a test from God."

I wasn't sure if Rosalie was listening, or could hear. She was screaming deafeningly—for a human's ears.

"And so for three days I burned. I wanted to scream and cry for mercy, but I was scared about what would happen if I was found." I sighed and folded my arms. "I was so stunned when the pain began to fade and then disappeared altogether. When I woke up, my body was healed to perfection. My skin was as white as snow and I could _feel_ so much more. My body was so strong and sensitive. I realised I was able to hear for miles out, see so clearly for metres out, even in the dark."

Rosalie choked on a scream.

"But there was this insane thirst in my body." I sighed and looked at Rosalie's quaking form. Her eyes were clenched, hands clamped on the sides of the bed as she whimpered and sobbed.

"I didn't know what to do. I knew I wasn't the same person anymore. I also knew I couldn't stay in the cellar any longer.

"I left the cellar in the middle of the night. The town was asleep: I could hear the snores and heartbeats. My mouth swelled with venom at the sound of the lush hearts beating blood. I could smell this perfect perfume, so sensitizing I wanted it. I _needed_ it. When I followed a scent, I came to a human and... I ran the other direction."

Rosalie cringed away from me, cowering into a ball. She shook with pain and tears. "WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN FROM ME?" She howled, her body violently convulsing.

"I'm so sorry," I reached out for her clawed hands, hooked around her arms. Rosalie's fingers, white with pain, locked around my hands. "_Please, I don't want this!_" Rosalie's violet, bloodshot eyes bored into mine, begging. "_I just want to die—_" The last word broke into another ear-piercing shriek.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, rubbing her hands soothingly: it was a vain effort. "If I could stop the pain, believe me Rosalie I would. I swear to you, I would."

Rosalie replied with another blood-curdling scream.

After more apologising on my count and cursing and begging from Rosalie, I carried on with my story.

"I did not want to be a vampire. So I tried to kill myself on several occasions. I tried to jump from great heights but the fall did nothing to my body. I was horrified by how strong, how powerful my body was. I stayed away from human sights and fled my hometown, resisting the most demented craving I'd ever felt in my life. I wanted to turn back around and gorge myself in the blood of everybody breathing. I wanted it so bad. My body was screaming, thirsty with this insane itch for sustenance but… when I saw my reflection I was mortified."

Rosalie's screaming had faded into hard sobbing again.

"I was not the same Carlisle. My skin used to be a healthy peach colour, with a faint blush always there. My hair was no longer simple blonde but a rich palette of honey and gold. I was startled by how quickly I moved, almost invisibly. But nothing scared me more than the fresh red eyes in my sockets that used to be blue."

I blinked back to the cold outskirts of London, near the great river. My scary, pale reflection glittered in the water, rippling in the waves, illuminated from the potent light of the moon.

"It didn't matter how I tried to kill myself: it wouldn't work. I tried to drown myself but I soon realised that I didn't need to breathe again anyway: my heart had stopped beating. I thought I could burn myself to death in the sunlight but that was a lie. Vampires aren't harmed at all by the sunlight. The only reason we shouldn't go out in it is because… our skin it does something so strangely beautiful it's too conspicuous that the person is other-worldly." I sighed and blinked back to the present.

Rosalie was screaming again, her hands digging into mine painlessly.

"I hid out in the forest. I couldn't sleep or die: I couldn't escape what I was. For days I starved myself, refusing to turn back towards the humans I knew could not restrain my new strength. I was so repelled by what I'd become. I hated myself.

"The days dripped into one another and the thirst for blood was making me insane. Nothing could satiate me, not grass, not fruit or water. It all came gushing back out. I knew I needed blood: it's what my father said vampires were about. But I couldn't take the life of somebody. Even when chasing the vampires, I didn't like the thought of ending a life, no matter how evil."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Rosalie screamed. "YOU'RE MAD! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KILL ME ALREADY?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered again. It was all I could say to her.

Her eyes were bloodshot red but they were no longer swollen. The venom was very much into the healing process. The bite marks, the rips and tears all over her body was sealing up, restoring themselves to their natural state.

I took some more unnecessary breaths and carried on with my story.

"I was starving myself, hoping to die. But mercy wouldn't find me. I was so hungry, so deranged with hunger when a flock of deer passed; I decided to take their blood. I didn't know what would happen. All I knew was that theirs was the only blood I would be willing to take. It didn't smell as good as human's blood but it was enough."

Rosalie choked off another scream, her hands curling around her quaking body again. She met my gaze slowly, her eyes fluttering. "Deer?" she gasped and then broke off into another scream.

I nodded and carried on a little more eagerly then before. "I found I could live off the blood of animals. It was more then I'd hoped for. They filled me up fine enough. I felt it was more humane then taking the life of a human.

"It's taking me two centuries to master the ignorance of human blood. But I can resist human blood now. It does nothing to my body anymore. The only times I've ever tasted human blood was when I changed Edward in 1918, in Chicago. Esme was the second person I changed, in 1931, in Wisconsin. They were both on the brink of a sad death, like you. And with them, like you, I wanted to give them another life."

Rosalie had been quiet, except for the heavy whimpering, for the past few minutes. But suddenly she yelled with a voice of fire at me, "JUST KILL ME!"

I sighed. "Rosalie, I'm sorry you're in pain, so truly sorry." I reached a hand out to her and she grabbed it, her shaking, hot fingers grasping onto mine with desperation.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" She sobbed. "I'M BEGGING YOU! KILL ME!"

"I promise the pain will be over soon. The transformation is the only part that hurts. After that, when you're a vampire—"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE!" She screamed, releasing my hand to beat the air. It would hurt her more if she hit my stone body. "I JUST WANT TO DIE!"

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. Changing you wasn't an easy decision but I couldn't let you die. I just couldn't."

"_W-why_?" she cried.

"I can't pinpoint the exact reason, Rosalie. I just had to save you. You didn't deserve to die."

"BUT I WANT TO DIE!" She suddenly screamed at me.

I flinched. After a few minutes of just Rosalie screaming, I told Rosalie about how I changed Edward and Esme.

"I'd been alone for almost three hundred years. Edward had been dying of the Spanish Influenza. His father had passed away a few weeks before him of the same disease; his mother died just a few hours before I changed him. She'd had hard, emerald eyes that penetrated my lies. She told me to do what only I could do, save her son in a way that no one else could. I was so confused and lonely. I wanted a companion, a son." I looked down at my hands and grimaced.

"I changed Edward into a vampire. Esme had been the next person I'd changed. I'd met her first in 1911, in Columbus, Ohio, treating her of a broken leg. She'd been such a vibrant young girl with beautiful caramel hair and a soft, heart-shaped face. She was a lovely person and treating her had been a somewhat... interesting experience.

"It was my last month in town and though her admiring stares were nothing out of the norm for me, they were... deep. Her soft eyes, a warm light brown, streaked with an orange that human eyes couldn't see, had been so innocent and pure. She was a friendly patient and I thought of her absently long after. It never occurred to me I would see her again.

"Ten years later, I was working in a hospital in Wisconsin, Milwaukee. The hospital was in a town called Ashland. Esme had jumped off a cliff when her baby son had died of a chest infection, only a few days old. They'd wheeled her into the morgue but somehow her heart was still beating. I recognised her soft face, the caramel hair, despite the broken limbs and blood smothered over her."

My gaze fell upon Rosalie. "It's like with you now: I didn't want Esme to die. It was a gut instinct. Her life had ended too soon. I wanted her to have more, that beautiful, happy girl I'd met so long ago. Changing Esme has changed my life. I wasn't sure if she would stay but, like Edward, she accepted my way of life. Of course, they have struggled to stay away completely from human blood but they're both as committed as they are capable." I sighed inwardly at Edward's slight struggle. It'd been only two years since his little... excursion of sorts. Six years after I'd changed Esme, Edward left us to go his own way. The loss of him in our life was a large one: Esme and I thought of him as a dear son. But we had no real right over him and so Edward disappeared, falling into the human diet traditional vampires follow. But thank God he'd come back to us two years ago, leaving behind the human blood.

The sound of Esme's light footsteps sounded in the air later in the afternoon, coming from the east. She was soon coming back into the house and was at my side in an instant. Her gold irises were rich and light from yesterday, when she and Edward had fed together. I'd fed three days before finding Rosalie, which was very convenient.

"How is she?" Esme murmured beneath Rosalie's screaming.

"Her body is already healing." It felt so good to be talking to someone else. "I think she'll be fully changed in another day, possibly a little longer."

She nodded. "Why don't you go get some fresh air, take a shower. I'll sit with Rosalie."

I hesitated. "I'm not sure if I want to leave her." I felt Rosalie was too vulnerable for me to leave her.

Esme's soft fingers cupped my chin. "I promise I'll stay by her, Carlisle. You know I will."

I nodded slowly, blinking rapidly to dispel Esme's smouldering stare. "Thank you, honey." I said as I rose, kissing her cheek as I left the room with a last look at a thrashing, screaming Rosalie.

I showered quickly, the droplets of water running smoothly down my cold body. Rosalie's screaming had subsided while I was away: she was begging Esme with every breath to kill her. Esme was soothing her, and doing a better job at it then I had. Maybe she felt more comfortable with a woman.

When I was clean and clothed, I hurried back to Rosalie and Esme, only to find Esme on the bed, holding Rosalie the way a mother would hold her baby. Esme gave me a sad smile and I stood by the door, simply watching them.

"I d-didn't w-w-want t-t-this!" Rosalie choked. Her head was buried in Esme's lap. "P-p-please s-stop it!"

Esme rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm so sorry, darling. It's just not possible to stop the change. I'm sorry,"

"THEN KILL ME!" She pleaded in a scream.

"We can't, darling." Esme lulled. "I'm sorry. We can't,"

I flitted over to the large window opposite the bed and pulled the curtains aside. I opened the window some, to let fresh air in. The room had a slightly stale smell, mixed with Rosalie's sweat and tears. Mine and Esme's fruitful smells were enough to mask it but the room needed some air. The skies had just drizzled into a misty twilight, the last rays of sunlight glowing behind the smoky clouds like the dying embers from a fire.

Just then, Edward's running footsteps came into hearing range. He was coming back from the town.

"I've got some updates," Edward murmured as he flew in through the back door. He stopped in the dining room. "Why don't you both come down here for a little while?"

"Rosalie…" I murmured, looking at her curled and crying on Esme's lap.

"She'll be all right for a few minutes." Edward said.

Esme and I exchanged a thoughtful glance.

"Rosalie, I'll be right back," Esme said, gently untangling herself from Rosalie. Rosalie was in too much pain to notice.

Esme and I flitted down the marble staircase, through the vast white hallway and into the oak dining room. Edward was sat at the large oak table which could seat ten people, but it was never used. We didn't eat in the house.

"What have you been doing?" Esme asked, sitting down next to Edward.

I walked over to the back wall which was made of glass and leant against the cool window. Upstairs, Rosalie had exchanged screaming for sobbing again.

Edward looked me in the eye. "What were you thinking, Carlisle?" He looked confused and horrified at the same time. "Rosalie Hale?"

I sighed, my mind seeping back into the night I'd found Rosalie. "I couldn't just let her die." I said softly. Rosalie's mutilated, broken body filled my vision. "It was too much— to horrible, too much waste." I lowered my head as I winced away from the blood, semen and vomit Rosalie had been covered in.

Edward grimaced as he read my mortified mind. "I know," He said shortly, wincing.

"It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her." I whispered again.

"Of course you couldn't," Esme said tenderly.

I stared Edward in the eye. _How could I leave a child to die on her own, Edward? How could I let her die in such a disgusting way?_

"People die all the time," Edward reminded me in a harsh tone, cringing away from Rosalie's distorted face form last night. "Don't you think she's just a little recognisable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search— not that anyone suspects the fiend," he growled, stiffening.

"I guess not everybody is as they seem." Esme murmured in an undertone.

I instantly flitted to her side and took her hand tightly. Nobody would ever hurt my Esme, never.

Esme kissed my hand and leant in towards my embrace. I kissed the top of her soft hair, wishing I could get rid of the images of Rosalie, dying in the streets, out of my head. Edward's hands were clenched in front of him as he saw what I did.

"What are we going to do with her?" His voice was coloured with disgust from the images in my head.

I sighed. "That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way." But I hoped fervently she didn't. It was her own choice, of course, but I didn't want her taking the lives of humans. I wouldn't stop her because I had no right to. But, still, there's always a different path.

"They found her clothes," Edward said quietly. "They don't know who to point the fingers at. Should I give them some hints?"

I considered that. "Let's just wait for Rosalie to decide. It's her life but as you said, she's recognisable. We're going to have to leave Rochester."

Edward sighed, "If we must,"

"I don't want to leave either but if Rosalie becomes overwhelmed… I won't have my family in danger." I said firmly.

Esme rubbed my arm. "Let's not assume things. We'll just wait for her to wake up and then we'll take it from there."

We sat silently for a long time. When Rosalie's sobs turned into screams again, Esme went back up to her. Edward stared ahead blankly.

_What's on your mind, son?_

Edward sighed. "I'm just thinking about this life."

_What about it?_ I asked, sitting down at the head of the table.

"Is it worth living?" He whispered.

"Yes, if we make it worth living." I said without hesitation.

Edward turned to look at me thoughtfully. "Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to have stayed human?" He spoke almost inaudibly.

"Yes but… there's no point dwelling on the past, son," I drummed my fingers on the table. "It's best to move on and make do with what you have."

Edward's golden eyes drifted down. "I wonder if it's worth all this trouble, this life we lead."

I spoke carefully now. "I won't force you to live like us, Edward. You know you can go back to living how you wanted but I hate to see you go again." I lowered my gaze as unwanted images of a ruby-eyed Edward drinking human blood gushed into my mind.

Edward stiffened at my thoughts. "I won't, Carlisle. Let's hope Rosalie is more co-operative."

I sighed. "I hope so." Despite my change of nature, despite the fact my body seemed to be built for taking human life, I could never do it. I'd been robbed of my life, of my natural existence. I could never take that from somebody who had no other choice but death. Even when I'd changed Edward and Esme, and now Rosalie, I don't know whether or not it was the right thing to do. I love my wife and son but there's a part of me that wonders if they detest _me_ for turning them, if Rosalie will…

"We don't," Edward said with firm conviction.

I met his eyes with a sad smile. "I'm going to go back to Rosalie," who was screaming like there was no tomorrow, again.

I headed out the kitchen, clapping Edward on the shoulder as I left.

"How's she doing?" I murmured as I darted into Rosalie's room.

Esme was sat on the bed, cradling a quaking Rosalie in her lap again. "Still the same," she said sadly.

I crouched down besides them and touched Rosalie's violently shaking head. "Rosalie, its Carlisle. Can you tell me if there's any change in the fire?"

Rosalie answered me with a howl. "MAKE IT STOP!" She begged.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Nobody left the house that night. Esme and I stayed with Rosalie as she cried and screamed. Edward stayed downstairs, lost in his own thoughts. Sometimes he went out to the back yard, which stretched out into the lavish forest and then he came back in, only to flit out again after a while.

Rosalie managed to stutter out between screams that the fire had retreated from her fingertips and toes. She'd been burning for over thirty-two hours; dawn was breaking over the skies now.

Edward went out again in the morning, to find out what was happening about the investigation into Rosalie's disappearance. The dull weather had been in our favour for the past few days but the clouds were beginning to lighten. He left at nine o'clock and came back within the hour, before the rays of sunlight could find him.

I spoke with Edward in the back yard. Unsure as to whether Rosalie would hear us, we went further into the forest. Though I was not tired—a vampire's body was never fatigued— I felt like it had been too long since I'd changed Rosalie. It felt good to be outside in the fresh air, surrounded by the tall, vibrant trees and the damp, rich green grass. I leant against an old trunk as Edward filled me in.

"Well, there's not much to say," he said, pacing in front of me. "From the blood on her clothes, they've assumed the worst. They don't want to think it but they're thinking she was raped and killed. They spread out to search the area and came across the blood from where you found her. They're starting to bring suspects in."

"How are her family doing?" I asked softly.

Edward stopped pacing and grimaced. "They're hysterical. Everybody is just throwing the blame around: her father is furious at her friend's husband, because she'd been at their house before she was attacked. Her friend, Vera, is angry at herself and then at Rosalie's family for accusing her husband— it's a foolish circle."

I shook my head. "Grief does terrible things to the soul."

"The _beasts_"—Edward spat the word—"aren't even feeling any remorse. Of course, they're presenting a plausible façade to the public, but beneath the tears there's no care at all."

"Don't they care she's not where they left her?"

Edward smiled wryly. "Yes, that's exactly what they're worried about. They were stupid drunk that night and they realised how sloppy they were, leaving tracks like that. I doubt the police will find them out, unless I was to give them a few pointers?"

I held my hand up. "They're going to need sufficient proof. Those are big men, with very rich, respectable families. Blaming them will not be easy,"

Edward nodded reluctantly. He muttered a few profanities about the monsters and then launched a kick into the nearest tree. The crash of his stone set the gangly tree quaking, the surrounding forest echoing the deafening blow of his kick. The tree groaned and keeled over, crashing down to earth.

I sighed inwardly as Esme chided Edward from the house.

"Sorry," he murmured, fists clenched by his stiff side.

"You're not the same person you were when you went away." I reminded him, knowing that the minds of Rosalie's attackers were those he had hunted. Though he drank human blood, it had only been the "bad guys"—for want of a better phrase— of whom he had killed. But thankfully, any loss of life came to be too much for him and he returned home and we moved to Rochester.

"Where are we going to move to next?" Edward asked. "I think we should head far north, possibly Alaska."

We couldn't really go anywhere that wasn't in the northern hemisphere. The sunlight was much less in the north which made it much easier for us to blend in with the public as humans.

"Alaska sounds good," Esme murmured.

"We still have some time to decide. Perhaps Rosalie will want a say, too," I said hopefully, looking at Edward.

"I can't say for sure what she's going to do when she wakes up." Edward said slowly. "Judging from her background and what I heard from her family and friends, she likes the security of a home and… attention." He winced at images I couldn't see. "There's no way to tell, right now, Carlisle."

"Well," I said, "We'll just have to wait for Rosalie to wake up."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Okay, so here it is: the last chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've just been weighed down with school work, my computer died again so I have to share the laptop so I haven't got as much writing time as I used to and possibly more outings with friends then necessary slowed this down. *Evil chuckle*_

_Anyway, so this is it. Apologies if it isn't as great as you would expect. I had few reference points to work with on how a real newborn is, seeing as Bella in Breaking Dawn seemed to skip the newborn craze. I guess I kinda focused more on the emotional state of Rosalie. I'll probably edit this chapter when The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner comes out. Who's excited about that? I sure as heck am, even though it's not Midnight Sun, I guess it's something, right?_

_Anyway, sorry for babbling. Here you go. Oh, and Rosalie's POV doesn't start till a few paragraphs later.__Please let me know of any errors, apologies if there are any.__And thank you to all for reading, favouriting and commenting: you make my day :) Big shout out to EstherMinns whose reviews actually made__me want to carry on writing this._

_Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer :)_

_xx_

* * *

**The Thorns of Rose V**

I took over from Esme a few hours before Rosalie's change was due to be over. Esme went downstairs to sit with Edward. He was playing an old classic of Beethoven's but as Esme came to sit by his side, he changed the tune. Rosalie's tearless sobs quietened down some and she simply held desperately onto my hand as Edward's music floated throughout the house.

Edward played the piano so beautifully it would've brought me to tears, had I had any to shed. The tune he played now was a song that suggested change, excitement and danger. There was no hesitation in his fingers; the music flowed with a rhythm so beautiful it could make angels cry.

The minutes flew by as Edward played songs for the dark, silent house. Rosalie was in my arms, holding onto me with crushing power. The fire had retreated from her ankles and wrists to her knees and arms. She could feel the limbs below those joints: she had at least less than an hour before it was over.

Abruptly, the frantic thumping of her heart changed. It began thudding at an incredible rate: the change was almost finished.

"OH, MY GOD, MY HEART!" Rosalie screamed. She began thrashing violently on the bed, screaming to no ends with a voice of daggers. "MAKE IT STOP!" She screeched, her fists flying. Her heart was pounding viciously against her chest.

I slipped out of her grip, kneeling besides the bed. "Rosalie, it's almost over," I said soothingly. "I promise it is really almost over. Just a little longer—"

"NO, NO, NO!" She yelled. "MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"Just a little longer," I lulled.

Rosalie screamed to the heavens as each bloody minute dripped into the next. Her heart had gone into overdrive. It wasn't too long before she would wake up as a vampire. So I held onto her clawed hands as she screamed for mercy, anxious over which path she would take when she woke.

**_ROSALIE'S POV_**

The fire in my heart was too much, too much! I couldn't bear it! This was worse than the fire that had scorched my body for too long! But now it was concentrated in one place and my heart couldn't cope! I could feel my heart crashing against my chest, like it was trying to dispel the wretched fire scalding its veins and arteries.

"HELP ME!" I screeched.

"It's nearly over," A voice lulled in what was meant to be a reassuring voice.

But nothing would help the pain. It had drained from my elbows and knees, but it was sucked into my frantic heart, burning and hissing.

I screamed for mercy as the fire and my heart burned a frenzied beat together. My throat felt like it was on fire too and I felt my hands clench onto the side of the bed as my torso arched and I screamed.

The fire was getting hotter and hotter; my heart was beating faster and faster. This was worse than having the fire scorching my body before. It was so concentrated, so potent a pain it was crippling! It hurt with words my pathetic dictionary could never describe. There were no words for this insane agony burning my heart. God, when would it end!

But then the pain changed. My heart stuttered. The fire disappeared like a ghost. My heart spluttered once more and then it stopped.

My heart had stopped beating. It was incredible. The pain was gone like it had never been there.

I lay still for a few moments, unbelieving what was happening. My body was still and silent, as were my surroundings. Was it truly over? All that eternal hours of petrifying burning inside me and it was simply over?

But there was a new flame in my throat, a desperate ravaging feeling of innate hunger.

"Rosalie?"

It was Carlisle's voice, Carlisle, the vampire who had done this to me.

My eyes flashed open and I gasped as I saw a sight too detailed and too fine for my eyes. But my eyes could see a new kaleidoscope of colours, so deep a palette I'd never seen before. My eyes flashed around the carved ebony headboard, around the cream room that smelt strongly of apple and moss, but there was also the scent of rising bread and pine in the room, with honey and lilac… and sunshine? My eyes flashed from side to side of the dark room: I could see way too clearly in the dark.

"Rosalie, its Carlisle. The change is over," he said in a careful voice that sounded more like a song.

I was still spread eagled across the soft, plush bed. I could feel the textures of the duvet beneath me, my skin picking up on every fibre of the fabric.

I wanted to get out of this position; I wanted to sit up. No sooner had I thought about sitting up, I was on my knees. I gasped at the instantaneous movement that had taken less than half a second. I ran my hands over my body in shock: was I still in one piece? Shouldn't I be a pile of ashes after all that burning? But as I ran my hands over my body, there were no ashes or any sign of previous pain. My body felt strong, incredibly strong.

I felt a wave of soft air move as something reached out to me. "Rosalie?"

Something whooshed up my throat and a snarl rang around the room. I rolled off the bed and landed easily on all fours on the delicate, white carpet.

There was another rush of air and I looked to see Carlisle back towards Esme and Edward, who were standing by the rich, oak door, their stances firm and cautious; Edward was defensive.

"Rosalie, it's just us. We won't hurt you," Carlisle said in a soothing voice.

My head whipped around the large room, taking in the open window showing the deep, black sky, flecked with thousands of crystal stars. I straightened up in a nanosecond and stood carefully.

"What's happened to me?" I whispered, aghast. Why was I seeing so clearly? Why was I moving so fast? How was I measuring the seconds so quickly? Was I dreaming or was I really… a vampire? And _why_ was my throat smoking with an ache I'd never felt before?

Carlisle took a hesitant step towards me, his palm outstretched. I stared at his perfectly chiselled, snowy face; his golden eyes promised me no harm. I struggled to remember when I'd seen him before this, but found the memory tainted by a black veil of smoke.

"Your human memories are cloudy now, Rosalie," Edward said quietly.

I froze as he addressed me. My body seemed to lock down, every bone and every joint. I glared at him.

"You're a vampire now, Rosalie." Carlisle said carefully, his palm still outstretched. "Like me, Esme and Edward. You're immortal." He stepped towards me.

My eyes widened and I hissed, backing away to the wall in a movement that startled me. How was I doing this?

"We won't hurt you," Esme promised, stepping forward. Edward locked a hand around her snowy wrist, restraining her.

My fresh, strong eyes took in his hard, angular features, his firm golden eyes, just like Carlisle. Where Carlisle's hair was a rich palette of flaxen gold, Edward's was a messy array of bronze and honey brown. Esme had similar hair but her hair was a soft colour, a rich caramel but they all had the same golden eyes, the same snowy skin. I'd analysed all their features in a second.

Esme came towards me again but I didn't hiss away from her. There was something comforting about her presence. Her body was plumper then the men's but it was still statuesque. Her face was set in a motherly smile, her hands outstretched.

"It's ok, darling. We won't hurt you, ever." She promised in a warm, melodic voice that sounded like a mother's lullaby to her child.

My hands reached out to hers and I started as I saw how snowy my own hands were: just like theirs. Esme took my hands and I gasped again at the smooth, cool texture. Hadn't Carlisle's hands been cold when I'd burned, like ice cold?

"A vampire's body is ice cold," Edward informed me, stepping forward and instantaneously standing besides Carlisle. Did vampires really have incredible speed?

"Vampire's have a speed that is almost invisible to humans," Edward said.

I felt my brows pucker as he answered the questions running through my mind.

I opened my mouth to speak. "I…" My throat was on fire. I felt so thirsty. I needed something. "I…"

"What is it?" Esme asked, still holding my hands with her marble ones.

"She's thirsty," Edward said.

My brows rose again. "How did you know?" I started at the sound of my voice. It sounded like the others: melodic, an envious tune.

"Thirst is a feature all vampires are scarred with," Edward murmured, staring at me in a way that was almost a glare.

My throat flamed again. I held Esme's hands tighter. "Thirst for what?" I asked. I felt there was some duplicity in his words.

Carlisle spoke now. "You have to make your choice now, Rosalie. I told you our stories. Now you must make yours."

I stared at Carlisle's angelic face, confused. My mind struggled to remember the stories he'd told me. When had he told me a story?

"When you were burning," Edward said. "Think back,"

My brows creased again and I thought back to the days I'd burned. A shiver ran through my body though I wasn't cold, I was far from cold. The stories…

"_I was so hungry, so deranged with hunger when a flock of deer passed; I decided to take their blood."_

_I decided to take their blood._

Vampires drink blood.

_I_ wanted blood.

Now that I knew what the hunger was for, my throat flamed even higher. A scorching want swirled around my body. I gripped Esme's hands tighter.

Edward tensed, his hand shooting out to grip Esme's shoulder.

"Carefully, dear," she said stiffly with a smile, tugging her hands gently out of mine. "You're extremely strong right now."

I let go of her hands instantly and wrapped them around my smooth torso, feeling the silky fabric of the concealing night gown rub against my sensitive skin.

Carlisle spoke to me carefully. "If you choose to take a humans life, you cannot live with us. We only hunt animals in this family."

"I can't stay with you?" My voice sounded small but it still rang with a tune so melodic I snapped my mouth shut.

"You will have to go your own way. I can't harbour someone who wants to kill innocent people." Carlisle said gravely.

"I have to go on my own?" My voice sang.

"If you choose to go that way, then yes. But you can stay with us, if you try to stick to animal blood as much as you are capable."

The thought of blood had my mind racing again. But I pushed the thought aside in my clear head. "I want to stay with you." His stories came floating back into my head about how he'd been alone for so long, about how he'd made a family with Esme and Edward. "What about my family?" I suddenly realised.

Esme sighed, her eyes sad. "You can't see them anymore. They think you are dead."

"But I am not! I can go live with them, right?" I looked around desperately.

"Rosalie," Carlisle spoke sadly, "Your heart has stopped beating. You will never change, never grow. If you were to go back to your family now, you'd kill them. They're humans and you're a vampire. You wouldn't be able to help yourself. You'd take their lives without hesitation."

I cringed away from the images of me taking my family's life. "No, I wouldn't," I growled unintentionally. "I would never hurt them!" I started to feel angry towards them. How dare they think I'd hurt my own family?

"We need to satiate your thirst," Carlisle said quickly in a soothing voice. "Before we decide anything, you need to feed."

"On animal blood," I clarified, a longing ache ripping up my throat again. I balled my stone hands into fists.

"Yes. But again, we won't stop you if you wish to go the other way." Carlisle said gently, outstretching his snowy palm.

I reached for his hand with surprising finesse. I cringed internally at my new rabid speed. I didn't like it.

"Why am I so fast?" I whispered as I took hold of Carlisle's smooth, marble hand.

"Vampires have extraordinary speed and senses." Carlisle said. "It isn't clear exactly why. Possibly linked to the fact our hearts beat no longer, thus making our movements immeasurable and unaccountable to the need for a beating heart to help stimulate blood flow."

At the mention of blood my throat flamed again. The desire was desperate. I clenched Carlisle's hand tighter. My whole body seemed to ache with the need for sustenance.

"Where shall we go, Edward?" Carlisle asked, turning to Edward.

Edward looked out to the window. "Where we usually go: there won't be anybody out at this time."

"Let's go out the back door," Esme suggested, disappearing instantly. I could hear her footsteps though, flying down the hallway, down the stairs, coming to a halt in a room below.

Edward took flight next and Carlisle tugged on my hand, leading the way. I wondered how they all ran so blindingly but the second I took a step to follow Carlisle, I was flying. We dashed through an unlit corridor that was vast and painted cream with oak floors. We flew down the marble-white staircase, leading to the cream entrance hall. We flew past the front double doors and through a white door on the right of the staircase. We entered a sunny kitchen, decorated lavishly with granite countertops and beautiful Italian art. There was a door at the back of the room, near the windows, leading into the night.

This had all taken a second.

Carlisle let go of my hand as we stepped out into the night. I stopped of awe as my bare feet touch the soft, damp grass. Their lawn was massive, lined with trees twenty odd metres apart.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle called in a murmur from the trees.

Instinctively, I followed his voice eastward and launched myself across the dark grounds. The speed was insane but moving so fluidly was so instant, I didn't need to think about it. I caught up with them all within seconds. The three of them ran in a line spread thirty odd metres wide. I ran behind Esme, darting around the rough trees. Moonlight was filtering through the canopy of trees, a low wind hissing through the array of leaves. I could see in too much detail. It was night time but I could make out tiny woodland creatures, scuttling away from us as we sprinted inhumanely through the trees.

"Where can I eat?" My voice flew rhythmically around the woods. I was so thirsty. My parched insides were longing with a need I didn't understand, my throat burning. I could smell blood in small concentrations in the tiny woodland animals. It wasn't appealing though. I wanted succulent, fresh blood and I wanted it now!

A snarl broke out of my mouth. I wanted to feed so badly.

All three vampires turned to look at me but kept running.

"She's just thirsty," Edward said, and they all turned back around.

"Can you smell them?" Carlisle asked, stopping.

I halted with everybody else. "Smell what?"

"Close your eyes and use your senses to help you," he instructed gently.

Warily, I closed my eyes and listened. I could hear so much! I could hear each whispering sigh of the leaves as the wind brushed through. I could hear the tiny squeaks and feral protests of the woodland creatures as they scurried around trees and the undergrowth.

"Listen harder," Carlisle murmured, "Smell the air around you."

I focused and listened harder. Towards the west—unbeknownst to me how I knew where west even was—there was the sound of something… pulsing. I stepped towards the sound in time with the beats. I could pick out more beatings of something lush being pulsed. I sniffed the air and I felt a swirl of haze cloud my mind. The most delicious, potent smell I'd ever smelt was drifting through the air. It caressed my nasal passage, tickling the feral desire in my throat.

Without another thought, I began sprinting towards the smell. It was dire that I get it! I needed it!

I felt the others running behind me as I launched around tree after tree, my feet crunching on the forest floor. I could feel every broken branch, every dead leave and every fragile twig as they snapped under my feet. It did my feet no harm though which surprised me. Just how strong was I?

The sound of pulsing beats took over my mind again as the lustrous scent became more potent, more concentrated. I stopped behind a tree as I saw three white-tail deer's, grazing on the grass, all female.

I looked behind me and saw the vampires standing a few metres back.

"What do I do?" I whispered.

"I think you should show her," Esme said to Carlisle. "Edward and I have already fed."

Carlisle nodded to Esme and he stepped forward, appearing at my side in a quarter of a second. "Try not to think too much," he instructed me in a gentle murmur, staring at the prey. "Just follow your instincts." And with that, he ghosted forwards towards the deer.

But the deer had heard him and shrieked their protests as Carlisle gracefully lunged for one, grabbing its neck from the back. The deer protested wildly, its legs kicking and flailing but Carlisle didn't appear to be affected at all. The second his lips pressed to the deer's jugular and the smell of hot blood flew into the air, I ran for the deer.

The deer had gotten only a few seconds away and I ran with infallible speed, catching a deer from its behind, feeling its fragile body snap under my weight as I slammed it onto the ground. I was driven by thirst now.

I pulled its slender, fine-haired neck to my mouth and inhaled deeply the glorious, indescribable scent. Every fibre of my body yearned for sustenance that only this blood could give. I crushed my lips to its neck and bit in, only then wondering whether my teeth would be strong enough to cut into its flesh. Surprisingly, my teeth cut into the deer's flesh with simple ease: it was like biting into cream. I parted my mouth wider and allowed the blood to flow fully into my mouth; a gurgled moan of frenzied satisfaction escaped my throat at the lustrous desire that was being washed away by the deer's blood.

The blood was like nothing I'd ever tasted before. It was like drinking the waters in heaven's garden.

I sucked the deer dry and stepped back, not completely satisfied. The blood had been amazing but I felt it lacked something to give it an extra essence from heaven's veins.

I turned around and saw, clearly in the dark, Esme and Edward standing in the trees a few hundred yards away. Carlisle was straightened up, looking at me, his kill at his feet.

"Would you like to drink more?" Carlisle asked.

I looked down at my kill and felt repulsed by the sight of the floppy, dead deer. I couldn't believe I'd drunk _blood._ But … I didn't regret it.

I looked back up at Carlisle and nodded. Before waiting for his reply, I soared off northwards, where the other deer had taken flight. I heard the others following silently behind me but I focused on the running deer. I could smell its blood; hear its frantic heartbeat as it ran through the forest. That didn't stop me taking it down and sucking every last drop of its blood. I didn't seem to want to stop there though. I lost sense of everything asides from chasing down another deer and satisfying the savage hunger that oozed with satisfaction as blood flowed down my throat.

When I was finished, I straightened up agilely and dusted off the debris off my nightgown. But there were blood stains on my dress and around my mouth. I wiped my mouth with my hands, startled again by the smooth, cool texture. I felt repulsed again, but not for long. The scent of another deer wafted into my nose and I followed it. I found it running through a thick mass of trees and crushed it to the ground, gorging myself in its blood. It still wasn't enough. I needed more!

I sniffed the air and focused hard, ignoring the murmurs of the vampires. I found another smell of deer and followed it. This one was male, and much larger than all the others. It was grazing on the grass. I pounced on it sinuously and crushed its pulsing throat to my mouth, sucking every single ounce of its body dry.

"Are you still thirsty?" Carlisle asked from behind.

I sprung up, away from my kill. I whipped around and contemplated my answer. There was still the feeling of something missing in my body but the blood had smoothed all the rough, itching edges in my body. I'd gotten sustenance and was more than satiated. In fact, I felt rather _slushy_ inside. Almost like there was too much blood in me.

"I think I'm finished," I replied, my voice flying like a melody in the wind. I wiped my mouth and neck: blood had trickled down onto my clothes.

Carlisle nodded and smiled gently. "Will you come back to the house with us?"

I nodded. Edward took flight immediately. Esme and Carlisle waited for me to run to them, which I did in half a second, and we ran together. But I felt like I was bursting with energy and ran faster. I pushed my legs farther and rocketed forwards, twisting with invisible speed through the tall, dark trees. The speed was exhilarating.

I flew past Edward and hesitated, unsure as to where the house was.

"Just follow our scents back," Esme murmured, only a metre behind with Carlisle.

"Ok," I said unsurely.

I did as she said and followed the smell of apple, rising bread, pine, honey, lilac and moss. The smells were all separate: three different, distinct trails. There was also a fourth scent which I knew was mine: roses and violets.

Just then, the forest began to thin and I could make out the vast outline of their house, a hundred odd metres away. I slowed down; coming to a halt outside the back door we'd left through. After all that running, I wasn't even tired. I wasn't out of breath.

"Vampires don't breathe," Edward informed me, appearing smoothly at my side instantly. "Or blink."

Carlisle and Esme, white figures in the woods, appeared a moment later, gracefully stopping besides us all.

My brows puckered. "How do you answer all my questions like that?"

Edward shrugged, nonchalant. "Call it a talent,"

"Let's go in and talk. I know this is a lot to take in," Carlisle said, leading the way through the white door.

We followed him in and he flicked the light switch on. A large, crystal chandelier in the high centre of the ceiling glimmered to life, illuminating the beautiful kitchen. As I ran in, I tried blinking and found it did nothing to my eyes. They were dry. I tried breathing too but drawing in breaths made no difference, except that it let me taste the air. Oh, God.

Carlisle was already seated at the head of the oak table. Esme sat down on his right; Edward sat on his left. Carlisle gestured I take a seat and I pulled out the smooth chair besides Esme, taking a seat.

"First, may I say how proud I am of you Rosalie," Carlisle said warmly, like a proud father. His rich, golden eyes were sincere. "None of us expected you to take to animal blood so quickly."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Carlisle's smile drooped a little. "It isn't easy sticking to our animal diet."

"But you said I couldn't stay here if I didn't," I replied, confused.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, but I meant that if you willingly didn't want to. None of us here are perfect: we've all had lapses in our control."

"Which means I and Edward haven't always stuck strictly to animal blood," Esme told me, looking slightly ashamed. "We have..." she hesitated and grimaced, "killed."

"What I ask of you all is a lot, I know." Carlisle said gravely. "But I know it isn't without effort, and I don't force my beliefs on any of you. But, we need to discuss anonymity."

"Anonymity," I repeated, confused again.

"I didn't tell you about that when you were changing," he said, looking troubled. "It's a rather simple rule though. We just have to stay out of the public eye when the sun is shining and not kill conspicuously. If humans were to discover us, it would mean cleaning up an unnecessary mess for the Volturi."

"What's the Volturi?" I asked.

"Well, they are essentially the royal family for us vampires. You do not want to upset them. Being inconspicuous is the unspoken norm for us vampires."

I cringed internally when he said "us vampires." I flexed my fingers and winced at the smoothness, the agility. Suddenly, a wave of anger lapped over my mind and I stood bolt upright, the same time as Edward.

"I don't want this!" I screamed at Carlisle. "Take it back! All this stupid conspicuousness and royal vampires: I don't want to be a part of this!"

Esme and Carlisle looked taken aback. Edward snarled at me in an undertone. "Easy," he growled.

Carlisle held up a hand to Edward. "It can't be taken back," He said gravely, looking at me.

"I don't care! I just fed on blood!" I gasped and pushed away from the table, patting my face with my hands. "This is insane. This isn't real. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. When I wake up, I'll be at home with my family. I'm dreaming. I—"

Oh, my God.

"Oh, no," I whispered. "Oh, God, no,"

The whole room was silent as I stared at my new reflection. "That's not me." I said frantically, hypnotised by the goddess in the window. "That is not me!"

"You're not dreaming, Rosalie." Esme murmured. "This is you."

She couldn't be me! She couldn't! I was so, so beautiful. Oh, this wasn't real! I had golden hair all the shades of heaven's sun, framing an oval face that was snowy and carved to perfection. My lips were full and a mixture of rosy pink and mauve, my body sinfully statuesque beneath the night gown.

"My eyes," I whispered.

They used to be blue, almost like violets, but now they were the richest, scariest crimson, glowing, pulsing. Framing the ruby eyes were long, thick golden lashes with raised eyebrows in horror… and wonder.

I was beautiful. This reflection was more beautiful than the one I'd looked into for the past eighteen years. I was more than beautiful. I was insanely stunning.

And I kind of… liked it. I looked better than ever. I believed I was a vampire. I looked glorious and seeing my new body made me feel slightly better too.

I turned around to find everyone staring at me. "My eyes are so red." I said. "They used to be… violet." I froze as a cloudy memory washed over in my mind. My room, full of roses and violets from…from… "Royce." I choked.

My last cloudy, black night came back to me. I stared straight ahead, seeing nothing but what was playing in my mind.

"I was coming home from Vera's house, having spent the day with her. I'd gone there to show off about Royce's latest gift. It was very late. I was going to call my father and Vera's husband offered to take me home but the journey was so short… I didn't see the need." I gripped the sides of my face as the memories came flooding back. "But when I was coming back I bumped into Royce. He was drunk, with his friends. He called me over and… I didn't know how drunk they were. There was a new friend and they…he…" I clenched my eyes shut as the memories of my clothes being ripped off, of me being dragged down into a dark, empty side road gushed into my mind. The memories were almost foggy but I could remember the drunken shouts, my screams as Royce and the others forced themselves on me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and a feral hiss rose up from my throat. In a flash, I had flown to the end of the room, growling viciously.

I stopped snarling when I saw it had been Esme. She was looking at me with a heartbroken expression.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's natural," Carlisle said. "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"I want to see my family. I need to go home." I was talking more to myself than them. I made to head out the back door but Carlisle was suddenly blocking the exit.

"Rosalie, you cannot go back. They think you are dead,"

"Then I'll show them I am not!" I snarled. "Please, move!"

"Rosalie, you're not thinking." Carlisle protested. "You will kill them! The thirst will be too much!"

"I need them!" I screamed in his face but he didn't flinch. He looked back at me steadily, apologetically. "I don't even know you and you expect me to stay with you? Am I supposed to be grateful for what you've done to me? I didn't ask for this!"

"None of us did, Rosalie." Esme said soothingly from behind. "But we are what we are. You cannot see your family, or be near humans for a long time. You will kill them if you get too close."

I turned around to face Esme. Edward was standing beside her, his face firm and on guard.

"I was raped and left for dead." I said. "I would never wish that upon anybody, man or woman. I will never taste human blood, I promise you that now. If I ever do, I'm just as bad as those who raped and killed me."

Esme and Edward stared at me, eyes slightly wide with shock.

"But I need to be with my family! Why can't you understand?" I felt like crying but my eyes were completely dry. It didn't feel right.

Carlisle flitted in front of me. "Rosalie we understand but for their safety and sanity, you can't. You've changed too much."

I gritted my teeth as another snarl threatened to rise up my throat.

"Rosalie, sweetheart," It was Esme. She stepped forward and stood in front of me, cupping my face in her smooth hands. "I know you want your family. We all do too. But we cannot. Darling, we just cannot." Her words were final.

I felt my face crumple as I stared into Esme's sincere, golden eyes. I blinked against the dryness in my eyes and fell into Esme's embrace. I clung on to her motherly hug, burying my face in her shoulder as the tears that should've been spilling didn't come.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie, for what happened to you." Esme murmured. "But we are your family now."

* * *

_A/N: There you go, all done. Thank you for taking the time to read this nondescript piece of writing. Please review and let me know what you think, even if it is criticism 'cause guess what? It's one of the ways we learn :)_

_My next fan-fic is going to be up after June, when my GCSE's are over. Eek. I finish Secondary School this year. Blah._

_Anyway, the next story is going to be truly fictitious and the characters are going to be all human. Cue the short summary:_

_Edward and his family are moving from Chicago to Forks to escape a dark past with hopes of a fresh start. He makes new friends and becomes drawn to a sweet, shy girl called Bella Swan. Unfortunately for him, Bella is taken by Jacob Black, a boy he's come to be best friends with and shared his family's dark secret with. But as he and Bella become closer, Jacob, out of anger and betrayal, reveals the Cullen's secret. Forks begin to turn on the Cullen family and the Cullen's are even violently attacked. They have to make the choice to either stay and wait it out or run. But not all of them are going to be able to leave Forks behind, especially not Edward when his heart has been stolen._

_Yeah, by the way, the 'dark' past isn't any supernatural bogeyman crap; it's all human-mistakes kind of thing. Haven't got a title for that yet but that story will be coming soon to a computer screen near you!_

_xx_


End file.
